


If Only For a Moment

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU: Fantasy setting, AU: Nohrian Royals are Gods, Awakening names used for the Trio, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Bad Things Happen Fill: I Have You Now My Pretty, Being spirited away, Cheeky Inigo, Dubious kissing, Dubious non sexual touching, Fae spell logic, Gift Giving, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mixed/confused feelings, Out of Character for Xander since he's a god, Possessive wording and behaviours, Pushy attitudes/behaviours, Sacrifices to the gods, Suggestive Tones, Very very small hint of Inigo/Owain, Very very small hint of Inigo/Severa, Winter activities/winter based holidays, mention of drinking alcohol, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: I Have You Now, My Pretty. AU: Nohrian Royals as Gods. AU: Fantasy Setting.Xander’s eyes narrowed. “Still, your ploy worked. At least, for now.” He leaned in. “But you’re still mine.” Xander’s gaze smoldered. “So, savour your year free, my little Inigo. You’re still owed to me as my sacrifice. Next fall will come for me in a flash and then I’ll properly take you.”After Inigo is chosen as the Sacrifice to Xander for the year he finds a way to wiggle out of it only to realise he has merely bought himself a little bit of time. And Xander? He's already giving chase.OR: Inigo exploits wording, Xander isn't amused, but he is patient. Very patient.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135889
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	1. The Words Spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I debated over posting this story in one large part or two parts. I decided on the latter because I'm so excited for this story and I really want to share it. So, here is my fill for "I Have You Now, My Pretty". Way long ago I considered doing a Xanlow for this fill but was never 100% sure how to do it. I have many ideas from this fic alone that could have had the fic go in multiple ways, but I like the angle I'm taking here. Perhaps one of my other angles will reappear later as a separate story?
> 
> One thing I really like, and many of my fics do reflect this, is the idea of supernatural beings taking humans they find interesting. I don't know what it is about that trope, but I utterly love it. However, unlike some of my other stories, this one is unique to me in that, Inigo is actively fighting back and surprisingly, his tactic actually worked! He sort of has a stable ground to go against Xander (even though Xander is a god) and I think that sort of dynamic will be fun to explore more in Ch. 2! For now, Ch. 1 is a lot of setting things up. Still, I have all the scenes for Ch. 2 planned, so hopefully I can get that up soon.
> 
> Anyways, as always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really help me and motivate me! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_Fall swirled in with crisp winds, brightly coloured leaves, and spices. Inigo struggled with his rake, his small hands wobbling along the rake’s handle as he tried to move the rake along the leaves. The leaves moved a little bit, but barely made it into the pile. Biting his lip, Inigo tried to mimic how his father and mother had swept the leaves, but instead the leaves barely moved from their spot._

_“Here honey, let me help.” _

_Warm hands wrapped around the rake’s handle and the smell of vanilla and fresh flowers filled Inigo’s nose. He smiled as a bit of pink tickled his forehead as his mother leaned over to smiled down at him, her hair falling more over Inigo in a pink curtain. Laughing warmly, Inigo twirled, letting go of the rake, and hugged his mother around her middle, his arms barely managing around her front and his head barely at her torso._

_“Mommy!” Inigo cheered._

_“Inigo, sweetie.” Olivia started to sweep the leaves with ease, despite Inigo’s hug. “You were doing a great job out here.”_

_Inigo pouted a little. “I can’t rake leaves like you and daddy.”_

_“Practice.” Olivia hummed. “And age.” She added with a warm laugh._

_Age. Inigo pouted. He was six years old. He was old! Olivia smiled again and swiftly finished the raking. She then set the rake to the side of the house before she swept Inigo up into a hug, her warm eyes twinkling. _

_“Say, you know what you do once you’re done raking the leaves?”_

_Inigo’s brow wrinkled and he tried to remember what he had learned in class. “Um… it goes to the garden to…” what was the word? Construct? Combust? “Compose?”_

_“Compost.” Olivia absentmindedly corrected. “And that’s right, but there is another right answer.” _

_She then smiled widely and with a rush picked Inigo up and lightly tossed him into a pile of leaves. Inigo shrieked with delight as he was in the air for a few moments before he hit the pile of leaves with a thump. The dust from the leaves tickled his nose but it disappeared in a moment. Then, his mother joined him, flopping into the leaves beside Inigo, staring up at the sky, laughing. Inigo immediately sat up, leaves sticking to his clothing and hair (almost the same shade of pink as his mother’s hair except lighter)._

_“Again, again!” Inigo demanded._

_Olivia sat up and brushed her clothing off before standing up and picking Inigo up. She tossed him into the pile again and Inigo laughed happily. Olivia then joined Inigo a second time, tossing some leaves into the air, laughing as they fell everywhere, even into her mouth and on her face. Inigo tried to toss the leaves as high as she did, but they weren’t going as high. Still, he laughed, warmly pressing against Olivia’s side. _

_“What’s happening out here?”_

_A second later his father looked down at them, his short white hair contrasting with the autumn colours. Inigo bounced up his arms outstretched. Henry swept his son up, dusted some of the leaves off his hair. Snuggling into his father (mage cloak and all) Inigo inhaled, smelling the sharp ink, the ozone of magic, and something sweet underneath it. _

_“Mommy and I were playing with the leaves!”_

_“Oh?” Henry’s eye brows rose. “Playing? I thought you were helping mommy with raking.”_

_“I was!” Inigo protested. “We finished!”_

_Henry looked at the pile of leaves (slightly scattered) and hummed. “Well, I think there is only one remedy for this.” He set Inigo down gently. “We have to rake the biggest leaf pile and jump into it together.”_

_Inigo nodded so fast and vigorously that the world spun and his head hurt. Rushing to grab the rake, Inigo almost picked it up but paused when he saw some people walking along the road. They were wearing heavy robes, similar to his father’s, but without the eyes on the rim and with strange golden ornaments for clasps. Their hoods were up, but Inigo could still see their features under the sun._

_“Oh, they’re here early.” Henry mused behind Inigo._

_“They?” Inigo turned to his father. “Early? Who are they?”_

_“They’re the priests of Nohr.” Henry answered. “They’re here for our Harvest celebration.”_

_Inigo’s brow furrowed. He knew what Harvest Festival entailed. They ate great food (spiced apples, warm stews, chickens roasted, root vegetables broiled and seared in a pan, the sweetest of desserts), watched the entertainment (his mother, always dressed in fine robes of yellow, red, and orange, dancing with the other dancers, the singers and their melodies, Uncle Basilio and his elaborate fight choreography with the other warriors), and played games (like apple bobbing). And perhaps, if they were good, some spooky stories (Inigo was determined to sit through the stories and prove Owain wrong. He was NOT a crybaby.) around the fire._

_“I’ve never seen them before.”_

_“That’s because you’re too young to go to the picking and sacrifice to the gods.” Olivia said from behind Inigo, picking him up._

_Sacrifice? Inigo tilted his head. Sacrifice meant giving something up (school said so). “What are we giving up to the gods?”_

_“When you’re older.” Olivia muttered, patting his head. “We’ll tell you.” She then smiled at him. “For now, let’s make that giant leaf pile!”_

_Inigo nodded and soon the matter disappeared from his mind._

~

Wiping his brow, Inigo stretched and exhaled deeply. The sun beamed over head, warm and soft. Early morning wind picked up, only laced with a bit of autumn chill. Beside Inigo the trees swayed in the wind, the gold, auburn, and maple red leaves swaying with the breeze. A few leaves fell off, dancing along in the wind before fluttering to the ground. Autumn was slowly and languidly rolling in, crops were being harvested, and the Festival preparations were on the way. Everywhere Inigo looked he could see pumpkins, apples, barrels and barrels of ale, baskets of root vegetables, and meat slowly being prepared. The smells of cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves burned in Inigo’s nose as smoke rose from houses, baking waffling into the air. This year’s Harvest was just as bountiful as all the other ones.

“Inigo, sweetie.”

Turning, Inigo spotted his mother. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, including her signature braids at the front. A sheer cloth was wrapped around her waist, showing the darker, heavier fabric underneath. Her top was simple, white, and the gold that jangled at her wrists and waist dazzled in the light. With each step the medallions at her waist jangled, the sound bright and clear.

“Mother.” Inigo greeted.

“Are you done everything for tonight?” Olivia asked, warmly touching Inigo’s arm.

Inigo nodded. “I helped Uncle Basilio with setting up the stands and hauling in the produce. I’m also helping the warriors later with their costumes and prepping the stage for their performance.”

At the word “performance” Olivia’s lips twisted into a small smile. “It’s a shame you’re not dancing this year.”

“Mother…” Inigo half groaned.

“I know, I know.” Olivia raised her hands in front of her face, a small smile on her lips. “I just always hope one year you’ll dance with me on stage.”

Inigo’s face burned. “I know, but…” The people, the lights, their stares…

“I understand dear.” Olivia gently reached out to ruffle his hair. “My offer is always open, whenever you’re ready.”

Inigo’s heart burst, swelling with warmth. He smiled and leaned into his mother’s touch, half hugging her. “Thanks.” He then pulled away. “I best keep working. Don’t want to be accused of slacking off.”

“Of course.” Olivia pulled her hand away too. “I’ll see you later.”

The parted and Inigo rushed around, completing the list of tasks he needed to do. By the time the afternoon hit, the sun high in the sky, the day considerably warm, Inigo was at the back of the stage, helping the warriors prepare for their performance.

“Sit still.” Inigo half slapped Owain’s shoulder. “I can’t fix this if you keep squirming.”

“Inigo of the Indigo Skies.” Owain started, his voice loud, dramatic, his arms flailing about as he spoke, “I’m merely preparing myself, nay, anticipating the glorious routine and motions my fellow warriors and I will execute for the pleasure and joy of the audience! Ceremonial performances are just as important as battle for the morale of the people— ouch!”

Inigo rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, your performances and demonstration of your techniques is a sight to be hold. You still need to sit still.”

Owain pouted but complied, lowering his arms. Inigo continued to work, helping with a belt here, a buckle there, a tie of fabric here, before he was done. Smiling, Inigo stepped back and admired his work. Owain’s clothing was heavy, warm, Regna Ferox style. The muted yellow was pleasant and the dark leather of his belts and gloves complimented the outfit. Some metal dangled at his waist, dull silver, with a bit of royal blue woven in, just like his father’s colour. At his side, slung at his hip, was a long ornamental sword for the ceremony. Unlike Owain’s regular sword (dull gold at the top, a sturdy hilt with a thick blade) this blade was flat, shiny, and clearly meant for demonstration and performances only.

Inigo clapped Owain’s back roughly. “Looks good. How does it feel?”

“Tight.” Owain rubbed one of the belts at his waist, fingers brushing at the knot Inigo had tied for ornamental purposes.

“If you didn’t move around this wouldn’t be painful.” Inigo reminded.

“Thanks, Inigo.” Owain let his hand drop. “For your assistance.”

“Just don’t wiggle around next time.” Inigo replied but a smile was on his face.

“Right, right.” Owain laughed. “Wish me luck for later?”

“Good luck.” Inigo smiled.

~

Later that evening the Festival was in full swing. Food and drink flowed. A hearty fire was burning and the entertainment was loud. Music played, warm, bright, and joyful. Olivia had already danced, just before dinner and the applause had caused Inigo’s ears to ring for minutes after. Owain’s performance with the other Regna Ferox warriors had also been a highlight. Owain’s motions dramatic and deadly without hurting anyone. The children had clapped the loudest, their eyes filled with stars at the performance.

Inigo leaned against Severa on the bench, his cheeks warm and the smile on his face so wide it hurt. Severa huffed but didn’t nudge Inigo off. Whether it was because she didn’t want to or because Cynthia was also leaned up against her other side, thus sandwiching her, Inigo wasn’t sure. Lucina was on the other side of the table, sitting up right while Brady dozed on one side and Laurent silently reading (reading at a festival!) at her other side. Lazily he grabbed his mug, filled with hot apple cider and sipped. The sweetness combined with the cinnamon made his stomach warm. He continued to sip his drink, content on just watching the events. Soon the children would be round up, sleepy and tired from all the running and playing, drifting off to sleep in their parents or guardian’s arms. Then… the sacrifice would be announced. Inigo’s heart twisted and his stomach slightly dropped. The god of Nohr had to be appeased for the Harvest after all. Inigo had always wondered why their town, bordering Ylisse and Nohr would have their sacrifice to the Nohr god and not the Ylissian one, but Father Libra’s explanations never quite made sense. Or maybe because Father Libra was a follower of Naga and held opinions about the town’s decision. Regardless, Inigo wasn’t going to get answers and he wasn’t going to keep asking.

(It was also confusing with Owain’s presence in the town, as he was from the Exalt line, directly related to Naga. It was also why Owain would never be picked. Naga would raise hell if her descendent was given to another god without her knowledge or consent. Which wouldn’t happen. Ever. Inigo was certain of that.)

Soon enough, the children were rounded up and the music died down, until the only sounds were the fires, crackling and burning. Up on the stage the cloaked figures, the priests of Nohr entered the stage. Their hoods were off, but Inigo couldn’t name any. Not that anyone could. It was tradition to remain as anonymous as possible. Shifting in his seat, Inigo sipped his drink, pretending the event was just a small hiccup. Soon someone (Inigo’s heart always twisted and coiled) would be chosen. The crying after the announcement was always the worst. The somber mood always burned the rest of the evening away. No amount of celebration after would help. It was probably why they did this part last.

Inigo gripped his mug’s handle.

“Today, we’re gathered not just to celebrate the Harvest, but to also choose a sacrifice for the gods.” The crowd shifted, the air changing, breaths held. The priest kept talking. “As always, it is an honour to be chosen, to be the one to appease the gods. We take our pick very seriously. The candidate has to be eighteen or older, someone who lives within the area, and is healthy.”

Inigo tuned the priest out, absentmindedly. He could recite the words by heart (even though the knowledge he could recite the words by heart twisted Inigo’s gut, almost ashamed he could do it). The priest continued on with the formalities before the scroll was brought out by one of the other priests, heavy parchment rolled, sealed with red wax and the official seal. Inigo swallowed, his heart stopping for a moment, but a small voice in his brain reminded him that even if he was eligible the chances of being picked were low. He also had survived a few years of not being chosen…

“… and the candidate for sacrifice this year is… Inigo.”

A solid minute of silence and darkness hit Inigo. The world blocked out of existence for a second, blurring from present to past. Inigo’s brain swirled, memories over taking his senses.

(_“You’re so stupid.” Owain taunted, hands on his hips. “You’re too young to be spirited away.”_

_“Yeah, but…” Inigo tried._

_Owain rolled his eyes. “Only crybaby scared-y cats are afraid of being taken.”_

_“I’m NOT a crybaby scared-y cat!” Inigo stomped his foot. “You can’t even be taken because you’re with Naga’s line! You cannot understand. You’re being mean!”_

_Lucina gave a small pacifying smile. “Owain, Inigo is right, you’re being mean. Just because we…” She broke herself off. “I think you should stop.”_

_“Oh, come on!” Owain glared at his cousin. “You’re taking his side?” He then whipped his head to the side. “You agree with me, right Severa?”_

_“Whatever.” She crossed her arms. “You boys are being dumb.”_

_“Am not!” Owain pouted._

_“It’s fine if Inigo is scared.” Cynthia piped up. “He gets scared easily.”_

_Owain nodded and Inigo gasped. “Cynthia!”_

_“Let’s just drop this and keep playing, okay?” Lucina tried again._

_Owain gave one long look at Lucina and Inigo before he huffed, crossing his arms. “Oh fine. Besides, Inigo is boring. There is no way he’d be picked. Ever.”_

_Picked. Inigo’s heart twisted and shuffled inside of him. His cheeks heated up. “I don’t even want to be picked.”_

_“Because you’re a scared-y cat.” Owain muttered under his breath._

_Inigo raced at Owain and tackled him to the ground.)_

Something warm was on his shoulder and the world spun a little bit more. Inigo blinked harshly, the memory popping in his brain audibly. Reality swirled harshly back into place, his brain piecing together what was happening. Severa was shaking him, Cynthia was at his side, poking him. Owain was at his front, his brow furrowed, his lips turned downward, eyes heavy.

“…Inigo… Inigo…”

“What?” Inigo gasped out.

“You’re chosen.” Severa’s voice came out low, harsh, a whisper only Inigo could hear. “Stand up. Go onto stage.”

“No way.” Owain hissed. “I’ll talk to those priests. They can’t just take my friend away.”

Inigo’s heart soared with relief before he immediately squashed it. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t hide behind Owain and his blood line privilege. Not when others had been taken and Owain hadn’t fought for them personally. It was cowardly. No. If Inigo was going to slink out of this, he would do it on his own. Shaking his head, Inigo stood up, touching Owain’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. I’ll go up. Don’t raise a fuss.”

Owain’s eyes widened but his hand dropped to his side. Growling under his breath, Owain moved, allowing Inigo to walk. Inigo made his way up to the stage. The rest of the ceremony blurred for him the words lost. Somewhere in the crowd he could hear his mother sobbing and his father’s low reassurances through tears. Inigo tried to tune it out but it was louder than anything else that evening.

~

After the public announcement they took Inigo off stage and gave him five minutes with his parents. It was a blur of his mother’s tears, her smell of vanilla and flowers clinging to his nose. It was a blur of his father, violet and white, warm and solid against Inigo. Then, they took Inigo to a private house and made him strip and bathe in a hot spring that was blessed. Inigo did everything silently, listening to them with one ear as he worked. This was not when he’d be taken; this was just the formal part where Inigo would meet the god. He wouldn’t be taken until the full moon, which was two days away.

When the water swirled off Inigo’s body, the heat clinging to his body even when dried, Inigo was shoved into loose robes, warm, but clearly ceremonial. He touched the embroidered edge and wished he was back in his usual clothing. The girls then entered and painted his face lightly, using a bit of gold at his eyes, a touch of pink at his lips and cheeks. They wove strands of gold in Inigo’s pale pink hair and smiled when they finished. Inigo tried to muster up the sweet words, the fluttery phrases he often used, but they fell dead on his lips. Instead he numbly stood up and followed one of the priests down the hall and into the room. The room itself wasn’t impressive, just a wooden floor, polished, simple walls, and a large circular window. Moonlight started to pour in and candles were lit, warm and bright. The priest bowed before they left, shutting the door behind Inigo. A long second passed before the room shifted, something glowing in the corner.

Swallowing, Inigo stood still with his hands clenched at his side. The air in the room grew sharp, cold, almost bitter. It contrasted with the sweet taste of apples and cinnamon that Inigo had been drinking not an hour earlier. His hair stood up on end, his body shivering, but Inigo didn’t move from his spot. His legs remained planted, stiff and firm, unwavering. A small display of strength and defiance that Inigo hoped would last. The light glowed brighter until it expanded outward and into the shape of a tall man. The glow dimmed but stayed around the man’s frame.

Inigo stared wordlessly. The man was tall, built, muscular. Clearly a warrior. His hair was blond, long enough to see the natural curl. His brow was high and his cheek bones sculpted. His eyes were wine coloured, almost a dark brown if the light was right. His armour was pitch black, held by golden clasps. Wine red sashes were around his body, clearly not just there for aesthetics. If Inigo was foolish enough, he’d believe the man was simply a wealthy knight or nobleman. Except the man’s presence expanded the room, filling it with a weight that no mortal could hope to achieve. The weight dug into Inigo’s lungs, weighing his body slightly down. Everything about the man screamed “godly” and “powerful”. Also, the sword at his side, dark like the midnight sky, glowed red around the edges.

“So, you’re the sacrifice.” The man spoke. His voice was smooth, low, dark. It was enough to make anyone swoon. Inigo remained his ground. “Your name?”

“Inigo.” There was no point in lying.

“Inigo.” The man repeated. “I’m Xander but you can call me milord.”

Milord. If Inigo was in the mood, he’d tell Xander that was pompous but the man was a god. “Milord” was mild compared to what Xander could insist Inigo call him.

“Milord.” Inigo tested.

Xander hummed his approval and moved around the room. The cold air rushed at Inigo before warming suddenly. With a smooth motion Xander’s hand reached out, gently touching Inigo’s hair, carting his fingers through the locks. His fingers were gentle, warm, but the sudden touch made Inigo flinch. If Xander noticed he left a comment unsaid.

“Pink, how unique.” Xander stated like the fact it was. He dropped his hand. “In two days when the moon is full and bright in the sky, you’ll meet me at the edge of town and I’ll take you away. Say your goodbyes and meet me there. Don’t make me come get you.” Xander warned. “Do you understand?”

Inigo bit his lip, the words swirling around him until they locked him in place like the invisible chains he was already wearing. “I understand.”

“Good.” Xander gently reached forward and took Inigo’s hand into his, pressing his fingers against the back of Inigo’s hand. “A reminder.”

He then disappeared. The heat in the room promptly reappeared and Inigo’s heart suddenly galloped. Looking at his hand Inigo saw a timer glowing with magic on his palm. The red numbers glowed, counting down his freedom. Unless Inigo did something to fix that.

~

Upon leaving the cottage Inigo was bombarded. Olivia was the first to make it to him, her arms tightly winding around his shoulders, pressing Inigo back into her bosom. Henry was at her side in a flash, a hand on Olivia’s shoulders. Inigo turned his gaze, not wanting to stare. His mother’s eyes were red rimmed and his father’s cheeks puffy, slight tear stains trailing down his cheeks. Owain and Severa hovered at the edge, Owain visibly vibrating, only held back by a bone white grip from Severa and the silent presence of Lucina behind him. Laurent was present too, his face blank as Cynthia gripped his arm, her eyes watering the moment she spotted Inigo. Inigo once again turned his gaze, staring at the ground. Words filled his mouth but soon jumbled together, creating a thick blanket Inigo couldn’t talk through. The world slowly spun out of orbit and even the comforting weight of his mother and silent presence of his father and friends was barely an anchor for Inigo.

“Let’s go home.” Henry finally broke the silence.

“Right.” Inigo muttered.

The journey back blurred into an array of colours, noises, and people. Inigo’s brain processed everything through a thick filter of slime and grease, reality opaque and distorted. By the time Inigo’s brain slowly finished sludging through the filth, desperately sorting through thoughts, Inigo was sitting on his bed, staring at the walls of his bedroom. The evening’s events dissolved and mutated through the slime and grease, key images piling up and up, like discarded photos in water. Facts. Inigo breathed through his nose deeply, his fingers clutching the fabric of his bedding. He needed facts.

Number One: He was the chosen sacrifice for the year.

Number Two: Xander, the god, stated Inigo would be taken in two days.

Number Three: Inigo needed to bend the rules to save himself.

Biting his lip, Inigo focused on the last part. The “how” slipped through the cracks in his mind. Humans couldn’t fight gods and Inigo couldn’t bank on Owain’s help (though Owain had made his position clear). Something had to work… something Inigo could do… He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes, drawing his legs into his chest. The smell of his blankets, soft linen, a hint of lavender, and soap filled his nose. Exhaling softly, Inigo rolled his mind around the meeting with Xander.

Two days… two days… edge of town… take away… timer… Inigo’s hand tightened. He pressed his palm into the mattress, as though that would erase the glowing numbers.

“Focus.” Inigo muttered to himself.

All he needed was something, anything, to exploit. That’s how it worked with fairies. Surely it would work with Xander?

Two days… two days… edge of town… take away… timer…

Inigo’s mind drifted and sleep soon took him.

~

Inigo woke up the next morning, his brain hazy, sleep still stuck to his mind. Yawning and rolling over, Inigo curled into his blankets, savouring the warmth and the last tendrils of sleep before his brain fully woke up. A brief moment filled the room, quiet, soft, and delicate before Inigo’s brain slapped reality harshly into his mind. Eyes flew open and Inigo jolted up, the blankets tangling around his legs. All but ripping his hand up from under his pillow, Inigo looked at his palm. There, sitting on his palm were the glowing numbers, continually ticking down. His heart sank and Inigo curled his hand into a ball before setting his hand on his bed, rubbing it against the fabric. As if he could erase the numbers in such a mundane way. Grimacing, Inigo swung his legs out from his bed, smoothing the covers, prompting his pillow. Routine. Inigo exhaled and finished making his bed. He then went to freshen up, washing his face, combing through his short pink locks. The Inigo that stared back appeared as sleepy Inigo always did: narrowed eyes due to the light, a bit of an indent from the pillow, his hair stuck to one side…

Inigo tore his gaze from the mirror and walked out of his bedroom, heading downstairs. The moment he entered the kitchen Olivia, who was sitting at the table, immediately stood up. Internally, Inigo winced at the sight of his mother. Her normally perfectly done hair was flat, no braids or ponytail. Her eyes were dark rimmed and a bit red. In her hand was a bunched up handkerchief that she hid rather clumsily, stuffing it into her skirt pocket before bundling Inigo up into her arms. Inigo wrapped his arms around Olivia. A lump formed in his throat but Inigo pushed through it. Routine. Act normally.

“Good morning, mother.” Olivia sniffled and Inigo internally flailed and glanced around the kitchen. His father was no where to be seen. “Uh… where’s dad?”

The question only brought another sniffle from Olivia, but she pulled herself away from Inigo just enough so she could talk but still within arms reach. “Your father is in his lab.”

Inigo raised an eyebrow. Lab? Why would his father do that? Did he somehow think there was some sort of spell to… reverse all of this? Even if his father was talented there was no way… Inigo squashed that hope and gave his best smile.

“Ah, I see. Well, um… I’ll just go make breakfast…”

Olivia slowly nodded and moved away from Inigo. “I’ll get it for you. Please, sit down.”

“I…” Inigo shut his mouth. His mother shot him a look, a wide-eyed look that screamed ‘Let me pamper you’. “Thank you.”

Sitting at the table in his usual spot, Inigo glanced around the room. Immediately Inigo spotted some flowers and other baskets tucked away in the kitchen. They had been hidden when Inigo walked in, behind the cabinets, but now as he sat down, they jumped at him. There were bouquets, baskets with food and other goods, there were cards too, all signed in a flowing script. Inigo wrinkled his brow.

“What are those?”

Olivia stiffened at the stove. Inigo instantly wanted to bundle his words back up and lock them behind his tongue. Instead, all he could do was bite his lip and watch as his mother returned to him slightly, her eyes narrowed.

“They’re from the town, a sort of…” Her voice broke, “farewell gift I suppose.”

Oh. Inigo shuffled in his seat. He didn’t know the town did that for the families of the sacrifice in question. Showed how much he paid attention. His hand gripped tightly and Inigo wondered if his skin punctured the timer, would it go away? Snorting, Inigo ripped his gaze from the flowers and baskets on the counter and stared out the window. The day was sunny, a warm autumn day. Everyone would be outside cleaning up after the festival or finishing up their harvesting. Their lives went on, continued. If Inigo hadn’t been picked, he’d be out there helping, laughing with the rest of the people. The unfairness of the situation slapped Inigo in the face.

“Here.” Olivia set a plate on the table.

Inigo jolted and hastily shoved his thoughts away. Giving his mother his best smile, Inigo reached for his fork, only to pause when Olivia let out a startled gasp. Looking upwards, Inigo opened his mouth but shut it when he spotted Olivia staring at his open hand, at the glowing numbers on his palm. A beat passed and then tears welled up, dripping wetly down Olivia’s cheeks. Inigo flailed, his fork settling down with a clatter, and reached over to his mother, his hand falling uselessly to her shoulders. Olivia’s shoulders shook and Inigo was hit with how small his mother appeared, how thin and frail her body was.

“I’m sorry.” Olivia said through her tears as she reached for her handkerchief. “It’s just…” She shook and a strangled sob left her lips. “You’re really chosen. This isn’t just some sort of mistake or dream.” A hiccup erupted and her body shook more. Inigo’s heart ripped in two.

“Mother…” Inigo looked at his hand before he shoved his hand at his side, off the table, out of sight. “I—”

Olivia had her handkerchief at her eyes, dabbing them. “I know I’m not making this any easier with my crying.”

“It really is all right.” Inigo forced the words out.

“I just—” Olivia’s voice cut off with a high hiccup. “I don’t want you to go.”

The words pierced Inigo’s heart, cutting into the muscle and escaping upwards. He groaned, a white light filling his heart with a blazing pain that seared at the edges of his ripped soul. “I know.” Was all Inigo could whisper.

Olivia full on cried, soaking her hands and handkerchief. Inigo sat at the table, his hand on his mother’s shoulder. At some point in time he began to rub circles into her shoulders. His breakfast went cold.

~

After Olivia composed herself, exiting the kitchen as she wiped her red face with the useless handkerchief, Inigo ate his cold breakfast slowly. Outside nothing had changed, except the brightness of the day. Inigo swallowed and the food went down heavily. Time spilled slowly, each tick of the timer on his hand dulled against the cutlery. Inigo floated in stasis, in limbo. His life was effectively cut off. It was the calm before the storm. Frowning, Inigo scraped the chair against the floor and went to wash the dishes. The mindless task only helped dull his brain’s swirling thoughts to the point that when a loud knock filled the room, Inigo full on jumped. A beat passed before Inigo decided his mother wasn’t coming to get the door. Drying his hands, Inigo walked to the door and opened it.

Owain barely waited for the door to be open before he rushed at Inigo, pulling Inigo into a warm hug. Severa slunk in beside Owain, walking into the house, nudging Owain to the side. Lucina and Cynthia then walked in. Laurent followed with a red-faced Brady. Upon seeing Inigo, Brady burst into tears, hugging Inigo on the other side. Inigo wiggled in their grasps, but smiled, sinking into their warmth and presence. A weight that had been in his heart slowly eased, not entirely leaving but lessened.

“Guys…”

Cynthia crossed her arms and walked over closer. “Those stuffy old men! We tried to talk to them and they said nothing can be fixed.” She glowered. Severa joined her in the glowering.

“We all knew the attempt was fruitless.” Laurent calmly, factually stated. “Even though going through the attempt may have made our spirits lighten…”

“We did our best.” Brady added, his voice broken, slightly hoarse.

Inigo’s heart soared at the news and he held back a small choked sob. “Thanks, guys. It’s all right.”

Lucina walked over to Inigo and gently touched his shoulder. “We’re not able to help you, but we’re not going to let our time with you slip away.” Lucina softly said. “So… if your mother doesn’t mind us taking you away for a bit?”

Inigo shuffled in Owain and Brady’s combined embrace. “She’s uh… in the master bedroom?”

“I’ll go check.” Lucina stepped away. “Why don’t you tell Inigo what we have planned?” She directed her gaze at Owain.

Owain looked up, but didn’t let go of Inigo. “Right! Inigo of the Indigo Skies, we have an entire morning and afternoon planned with you! One that you’ll hopefully never forget.” His grip tightened for a moment before Owain pulled away from Inigo. “So, get ready!”

“Um… I’m already ready…” Inigo muttered, wrapping his arms around Brady now that one third of his hug was off.

“Yeah, but you’re not ready, _ready_.” Owain stressed.

Inigo leveled a look. “I don’t even know what we’re doing yet.”

“It’s a surprise!” Owain insisted.

“Then how am I supposed to know what to prepare myself for?” Inigo asked.

Severa huffed and walked over, smacking Owain’s arm. Owain yelped but Severa cut off whatever complaint he had. “We’re going hiking and then having a picnic.”

“Oh. Thank you, Severa.”

“Severa…” Owain whined beside her.

Severa elbowed Owain. He squawked.

~

The hike was long a popular trail that wound around the mountains at a gentle slope. The angle and turns allowed for some beautiful scenery, particularly some gorgeous shots of the town, the smoking towers of homes and businesses waffling into the autumn air, a pond so deep that it was navy blue, a clearing with multiple flowers blooming, and a glade with tall trees. Inigo walked along the trail, taking in the world, the scenery, and his friends. Usually their hikes had them spread out, all taking the trail at their own pace. However, this time they were all clumped together around Inigo. Inigo did his best to not break down and cry at their proximity, their love for him. When they reached the peak, where the top flattened down so they could sit and overlook the forests and town below, Severa produced a blanket from the pack, throwing it onto the ground. Owain grabbed the baskets and set them down on the blanket, kicking his shoes off so he could sit on the blanket. Everyone followed and soon they were eating, trying to laugh and talk. Topics skimmed along with the Festival’s activities and the work being done before Severa took the plunge.

“So, you met the god?”

Inigo dryly swallowed, the laugh that was on his lips faded. Silence filled the clearing. Severa huffed, her cheeks pinkening.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want, but I mean…”

Inigo got it. The topic everyone was skirting but wanted to know. He didn’t blame them. “I did.” He replied. “He’s very… imposing. I suppose?”

“You suppose?” Brady gawked.

“Is that all you have to say?” Cynthia leaned in her eyes wide like a child’s.

“Well…” Inigo went to rub his hair but his hand was caught by Laurent, who calmly flipped his hand around, staring at the glowing numbers. “Uh…” Inigo bit his lip. “Just a counter to remind me of when I’m going?”

“Interesting.” Laurent muttered. “Maintaining a spell for so long…” He then dropped Inigo’s hand, a slight flush on his cheeks. “My apologies.”

“It’s fine.” Inigo said, which at this point was becoming his catch phrase. “I um…” He coughed as though to clear his throat. “I suppose I could tell you more about Xander.” Inigo paused before shaking his head. He wasn’t in Xander’s presence so he didn’t have to use “milord”.

Everyone visibly scooted closer. Inigo took a deep breath before he began to talk.

~

The sun was dipping down low by the time they all returned from the hike and picnic. Despite the fact that they passed by everyone else’s houses, they all walked Inigo to his house. After parting at the entrance, rather slowly, Inigo stepped inside.

Olivia immediately tugged Inigo into her arms, warmly keeping him at her side for a long second. Inigo returned the hug. “I’m home.”

“I have supper ready.” Olivia’s voice was soft. “Why don’t you go grab your father?”

His father. Inigo hadn’t seen him all day. This was clearly his mother’s ploy, to allow Inigo a moment alone with his father. Nodding, Inigo broke their hug and walked to the stairs that lead downstairs to their basement. Cautiously knocking on the door, Inigo waited the appropriate amount of time before he slipped inside.

Henry was bent over a rather thick tome, a few more stacked on the side. There were parchment scrolls all over, some unrolled and some rolled tightly. Ink wells, quills, and dried wax littered the work surface. Inigo inhaled, smelling the burnt rosemary, sage, and lavender that lingered in the air. A couple candles were lit, their warm orange flames dancing in the darkness of the room.

“Father, it’s dinner time.” Inigo gently said, walking over, touching Henry’s shoulders.

Henry glanced upwards his violet eyes rimmed in the way that indicated he had been reading for hours. Inigo swallowed and gave his best smile. “Your work can wait.”

“Can it?” Henry softly asked, “What if there is a way to reverse your picking?”

Inigo wished he could say he was surprised by his father’s statement but logic had long dictated that was what Henry was doing in the basement. It was almost funny how both Henry and Inigo had thought the same thing. Not that Inigo had done further thinking beyond what his sleep addled brain had conjured up the night before.

“Father…”

“Every thing can be reversed.” Henry pressed as he stood up, blowing the candles out. “It’s all about the order of the words, the way they’re relating to each other…”

A moment of complete stillness filled Inigo, Xander’s words suddenly smacking him upside the head. _(“In two days when the moon is full and bright in the sky, you’ll meet me at the edge of town and I’ll take you away…”) _But the moment Inigo tried to grasp what could be exploited or changed, Henry’s chair scraped across the floor, the sound breaking his thoughts. Inigo turned to his father and gave a weak smile. Henry returned the smile and they walked up the stairs towards dinner.

All through dinner, Henry’s words mixed and floated with Xander’s words, swirling and coiling into a mixed mess.

~

The next day Inigo woke to an overcast sky, not quite about to rain but probably would by the end of the day. Laying in bed, Inigo stared up at the familiar ceiling and then raised his hand. The numbers still glowed sharply on his skin, time ticking down. Groaning, Inigo once again pulled himself out of bed and forced himself into his morning routine. Breakfast was once again a quiet affair, though Inigo managed to eat it warm this time. Olivia hovered as long as she could before work called to her. Inigo remained frozen in the kitchen before he forced himself up. Once again washing the dishes, Inigo took one look at his father’s study (door shut, the glow of candles peeking through the cracks in the door) before he left.

Unlike the day before the town was more muted, quiet. Inigo slowly walked up and down the streets, savouring the view, taking in everything. A few people stopped and blatantly stared at him and it took all of Inigo’s will power to ignore them. When he finished going through the town, Inigo then walked slightly to the outskirts, towards a throng of trees and bushes. There, he stretched, exhaling and inhaling, before beginning to practice a dance routine. The push and pull of muscles, the ragged breathing and burn of exercise completely washed over Inigo. Sacrifices, Xander, the Fall Festival — those all fell to the wayside, out of Inigo’s direct line of thought, fading and dulling. Inigo took that gift what it was worth and continued with his exercise. By the time he finished the clouds had rolled overhead, thicker and darker, and the air was cold.

Inigo hurried back towards his house, narrowly avoiding the rain, though it began to spit and drizzle a little. Stepping into the house only slightly soaked, Inigo paused at the doorway and took in the sight.

Owain was at the stove along with Olivia, the two lightly chatting over something that was steaming. Lucina was staring rather intently at a boiling pot. Severa was setting the table along with Cynthia and Brady. Laurent was flipping through one of Henry’s spell books, Henry sitting on the couch, chatting to Laurent. Inigo kicked off his shoes and stared, blinking.

“Um…”

Everyone turned their heads and gave varying levels of smiles, most of them tinted with a form of sadness. Inigo shuffled inside, ignoring the looks, and gave his best smile.

“What are you all doing here?”

“Oh, is that how you thank us?” Severa crossed her arms, but her tone was soft. “We helped with lunch. You better appreciate it.”

“Yeah! We worked hard!” Cynthia cheered and lightly smacked Brady’s head. “Right, Brady?”

“Uh… yeah… we did.” Brady rubbed his head.

“We thought that maybe we could all spend this time together.” Lucina softly added.

Inigo’s heart swelled. He ducked his head, less they see the shine in his eyes, and nodded. “Right. I’ll just… go and change.”

The opportunity for a second alone wasn’t questioned. Inigo raced up the stairs to his room, shut the door, and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. Glancing at his palm, Inigo stared at the softly glowing numbers, continually ticking down. Soon, he’d go to the outskirts of town and see Xander to be whisked away. Inigo exhaled sharply and walked into his room, staring out the window as he rummaged through his dresser. When the moon was full and bright in the sky…

Inigo shut his thoughts down and quickly changed. For now, all Inigo needed to do was focus on the present, however short that time was before the future came hurdling towards him with full force. Satisfied with his state of dress, Inigo exited his bedroom, maybe for the last time, and walked down the stairs to where his friends and family were.

~

Evening came both slowly and with a rush. Inigo had savoured lunch and the chatter around the table. Lunch soon bled into everyone helping out with the dishes and then meandered into conversations and discussions. Soon it was time to prepare dinner and then dinner time came and went, no one leaving and no one commenting on it. Clearly, this was planned but Inigo wasn’t going to comment. Instead he clung onto the memories, tucked them away, and did his best to not look at his hand.

However, once the clock chimed, bells toiling heavily, a sharp warmth began to spread on his palm. Inigo flinched at the heat and looked down. The numbers were glowing red, the timer ticking down faster now that it had less time to count. Swallowing, Inigo looked up at everyone, who were still talking, unaware. Biting his lip, Inigo stared at the scene in front of him. No one had paused and despite the burning beacon on Inigo’s hand, only he was the one aware. If he wanted to, he could slip out silently, avoid confrontation. A sharp ache filled his heart at the option. It was a selfish option, the option where Inigo avoided the pain of good byes.

He couldn’t do it.

Inigo stood up rather loudly. Everyone froze, the chatter instantly dying. Giving his best smile, Inigo removed himself from the table without a word, heading to get his cloak and boots. Everyone instantly followed but at least waited until Inigo had everything on before throwing themselves into hugs, a few tears shed (or in Brady’s case, full on crying). Owain was the last friend to pull Inigo into a hug. Owain’s embrace was warm, tight, and almost painful.

“I’m sorry.” Owain muttered when he hugged Inigo. “Sorry I can’t stop this.”

“No one can.” Inigo replied back. “Not even Naga herself.”

Owain’s arms tightened and then he let go, stepping aside so Olivia and Henry could come up to Inigo. Seeing his parents caused Inigo’s eyes to water and the sob he held back was rough. Olivia immediately hugged him, smoothing his hair, her tears warm and wet against Inigo’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go.” She whispered once again.

“I don’t either.” Inigo admitted, his voice weak. “I have to.”

“We know.” Henry came up to Inigo’s other side, pressing Inigo into a hug. “We know…” His voice cracked before Henry placed something into Inigo’s hands. “I can’t reverse anything, even if my foolish heart tries to give me hollow hopes, but I can give you this.”

Inigo pulled away from his parent’s embraces and looked down. In a small leather pouch was a bundle of dried herbs and pink flowers, curled around a rather large stone, amethyst.

“For protection, for remembrance of our love.” Henry whispered. “A simple protection spell to guide you. If only there was a way to reverse the spell, to rework it… such things sadly aren’t possible tonight.”

Inigo’s cheeks were wet. He choked back a sob and pocketed the pouch, rubbing his face with the back of his hand. “T-Thank you.” His voice cracked. “I best… leave now.”

No one stopped him, though Inigo wanted nothing more than to throw himself back into his parent’s and friend’s arms, never to leave them ever. Instead, he pushed his legs to walk, forced his body to move away from the house, from his friends, and from the town he loved. If anyone was watching him leave, Inigo didn’t care. He didn’t pause and waste his time. Instead, Inigo walked directly out of town, just as Xander told him to do, out towards the glen and beginnings of the forest. The night air was cold, crisp, and the sky still overcast with dark, heavy clouds. No rain fell, though the ground was wet. He hoped the rain had passed.

When Inigo was far enough away from town that the lights were merely small flickers, a breeze picked up, cold and then warm. The light appeared in a swirling vortex, just like the light did when Xander appeared after the Fall Festival. Inigo stood his ground and waited patiently as Xander materialised in front of him. He was still regal with his posture, his dark armour, and his dark sword that glowed red around the edges. Inigo’s heart pounded rapidly in his chest, almost burning through the layers of skin and muscle. The memory of meeting Xander, the words, the stipulations for his arrival all blurred and coiled inside Inigo, mixing with his father’s words.

Reverse. Reword. Rework.

“Inigo.” Xander’s voice was warm, dark, and heavy.

“Xander, milord.” Inigo tacked on at the end.

“You came, as promised.” Xander muttered. “As the Sacrifice for this year, when the moon is…”

Inigo cut in, his heart almost leaping out of his throat. “Um, pardon my intrusion, but I have a concern around the moon.”

Xander blinked, his gaze heavy, eyes wide. Inigo squirmed, as though he were a child who had spoken out of turn in class. “You have… a concern?” If Xander were the kind of person to raise his eyebrows he would have them raised now. They weren’t raised.

“The sky.” Inigo blurted out. “The moon isn’t bright or full. I cannot see it. For all I know the moon isn’t either of those things right now.”

“I recognise that humanity can hold rather limited views, but I’m aware that your kind has studied the moon’s cycle for generations—” Xander started, as though he couldn’t believe he was having the conversation with Inigo.

“Yes, but you said when the moon is full and bright in the sky, you’d take me.” Inigo rushed the words out. “That was the spell that bound me to you, right? To be the Sacrifice? Or at least guide out the stipulations in taking me. Tonight, the moon isn’t full or bright in the sky; there is no moon. Therefore, you cannot take me.”

The wind picked up. Inigo’s voice faded into the air, disappearing with each passing second. Xander stared long and hard at Inigo, but Inigo held his ground, ignoring the staccato beat of his heart. Then, Xander started to glow. Inigo instantly stepped back waiting for some sort of retaliation but instead, Xander began to fade, his stony expression mixed with rage and incredulousness that spilled into the coldest stare Inigo had ever been on the receiving end of.

“You… sneaky… little…” Xander’s voice faded and the rest of his sentence faded too.

With a pop, Xander disappeared. Inigo stared at the space in front of him, frozen, waiting. When it was clear Xander wasn’t returning, Inigo exhaled deeply, fell to the floor of the forest, and began to laugh, the sound mixed with hysteria and joy.

It took Inigo a solid ten minutes to pick himself off the forest’s floor and head back into town. This time, he was fully aware of the staring and gasps as he re-entered and walked back to his home. Knocking boldly on the door, Inigo waited. A second later the door opened, Olivia’s tear stained face looking at him. She stared, as though in a trance. Inigo gave a weak smile.

“Uh… hi?”

“Inigo!” Olivia threw herself at him, holding him tightly. “What have you done?”

~

“Inigo, what have you done?!”

The question rang in the Town’s Hall. Inigo stood in front of the Town’s Board members, all of them sitting at a table. A couple of priests from the Nohrian Temple were standing behind them, silent, their arms crossed. Everyone reeked disapproval. Inigo shuffled but after dealing with Xander’s cold gaze the night before, theirs were a pale comparison.

“I just asked about the conditions in which I was to be taken and apparently those conditions weren’t able to be met so I wasn’t taken.”

“You, weren’t TAKEN?” One of them raised his voice. “You, insolent boy! Do you know what you’ve done?”

“… not get taken as a Sacrifice?” Inigo muttered.

“NO!” The same man continued. “You’ve ruined us all! You’ve angered the King of the Nohrian gods! You’ve brought destruction and—”

“All right, all right, cool it.” Basilio cut the man off. “You don’t know that for certain. None of us do. The Head Priest is talking with the Nohrian god right now. Calm down.”

The man whipped his head at Basilio but before anything else could be said, the doors opened and Flavia appeared, escorting the Head Priest and a couple other priests. The room fell silent. Inigo squirmed but didn’t drop his gaze. Flavia bowed respectfully before she moved back to her seat on the council, right beside Basilio. The Head Priest walked forward, passing Inigo and turning so he was facing the Council.

“I’ve spoken with the King of the Nohrian gods. While this outcome is unfavourable his anger and rage are nonexistent.”

Wait. What? Inigo stared at the man’s back.

“Lord Xander has stated he’s not going to do anything to our town or any other towns that fall under the Nohrian gods rule. As far as Lord Xander is concerned, we gave him a Sacrifice and the Sacrifice he will have.” The man then turned to Inigo. “Lord Xander has a message for you.”

Inigo waited for the man to speak but instead the man gestured for Inigo to leave the room. Blinking, Inigo turned around to see the other priests at his side, beckoning Inigo to follow. With a side glance at the Council, more towards Basilio and Flavia, who simply nodded their heads with reassurance, Inigo left. The priests took him out and towards the local temple. Everyone was out on the streets, blatantly watching Inigo. He kept his head high and didn’t flinch when the priests stopped outside of the temple and gestured for Inigo to go in alone.

Walking up the stairs, Inigo stared at the door before opening it with a soft creak. Inside the temple was as it always was— dark wooden floors, dark beams, stained glass windows, the altar, and the relics. However, sitting on the throne chair, meant more as decoration, was Xander. Inigo’s heart twisted and pumped a bit faster but he held his ground.

“Milord.” Inigo politely said in greeting.

“You were quite cheeky last night.” Xander’s tone was even. “I admit, I was rather shocked. No one has tricked me in such a manner in centuries. Or, I suppose I should say, tricked me and lived. Let alone a human.”

“I’m just full of surprises.” Inigo muttered.

Xander flickered out of existence and suddenly was in front of Inigo. Inigo’s heart did a full jump and he backed away only for Xander’s hand to curl around Inigo’s shoulders, preventing him from moving. It was effective; Xander was as sturdy as a wall. Inigo’s heart raced but he couldn’t find the time to calm himself. Xander’s other hand curled around Inigo’s chin, tilting his head up so Inigo had to look into Xander’s dark red eyes. Xander’s heat also curled around Inigo as well as his smell: cedar, smoke, and blood.

Xander’s eyes narrowed. “Still, your ploy worked. At least, for now.” He leaned in. “But you’re still mine.” Xander’s gaze smoldered. “So, savour your year free, my little Inigo. You’re still owed to me as my sacrifice. Next fall will come for me in a flash and then I’ll properly take you.”

Inigo’s heart was ready to burst, both from the rapid beating of his heart and from Xander’s pompous words. “Next fall I’ll simply have to trick you again.” Inigo gasped out. “I’m not yours or your sacrifice.”

Xander, however, simply chuckled. “That’s where you’re wrong, my little Inigo.”

He then faded, the warmth and proximity disappearing, but his smell, the cedar, smoke, and blood lingered on Inigo for the rest of the day, unyielding and unforgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry: I usually default to Henry being Inigo's father. I really like his supports with Olivia.
> 
> Uncle Basilio: I like believing Basilio is like an uncle/ maybe godfather to many of the Awakening kiddos. I think it's cute.
> 
> Exalt Line/Naga: Since gods exist in this world I had to consider what I was going to do with Owain and Lucina. In this AU Naga is one of the few gods who doesn't ask for humans to be sacrificed/given to her. Instead, she has selected a family who are "hers". This means they worship Naga/ do things for Naga/ are there to serve Naga. This also means that since Owain and Lucina are in the Exalt Line directly linked to Naga, no other god/goddess can claim one of them as a sacrifice. Naga would fight them over that and the gods don't want that sort of conflict.
> 
> Pink Haired Inigo!: I think at this point we should just all consider my Inigo to be pink haired by default unless I say otherwise. I LOVE pink haired Inigo!!!
> 
> Protection charm: Clearly a very Henry thing!!!
> 
> Violet eyes: In FE Heroes art, Henry's eyes are purple, so that's what I'll default to here.
> 
> Fae Logic: In this story it's coming from the wording. I like spells and tales where wording comes into play in how something works or doesn't. Since Xander stated directly about the moon and the sky was overcast, I figured Inigo could use that as a loophole.


	2. Ticking Time (Tick Tock, Tick Tock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> So, I kept adding in scenes and my scenes kept growing and growing. They're so long and I still have about 12-13 scenes planned. It I kept them all in the second chapter I would rush them and I don't want that. Thus, like a lot of my stories I plan for only two chapters, I'm stretching the fic out to three chapters! (Hurray!) I hope you all enjoy this! The scenes were super fun to write! I will hopefully not be too busy in the next few days and will get the next part out soon. Until then, please enjoy Chapter two!!!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those really help me and inspire me. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Inigo woke up in his own bed in his own house and smiled to himself. Staring up at the ceiling, Inigo stretched, glancing at his hand. No glowing numbers. No tingle or burst of heat. Not even so much as a whisper from Xander since he had seen him in the temple a month ago.

Sitting up, Inigo stretched, his arms reaching high above his head, as though he could grasp the sky beyond his ceiling. Xander’s promise (threat?) echoed distantly in Inigo’s mind whisking and trailing off at random parts, almost like smoke, unable to fully keep a physical form. It was hard to have the fear of the threat consistently on loop every day after all and Inigo wasn’t going to linger on the “what could have been” all day every day. That sort of paranoia made Inigo yawn and shudder at the mere thought.

Getting out of bed, Inigo completed his morning routine and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Olivia and Henry were at the table, Henry cooking along side Olivia, lightly leaning into her, their voices warm and low. Inigo paused a moment in the entry way, staring at his parents. Their small touches, their smiles, their ease around each other melted into the room and created a cozy, warm atmosphere that Inigo wanted to soak up. He stared a second longer before stepping into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

Olivia whipped her head around, a smile gently gracing her face. “Good morning, Inigo.”

“Ready for breakfast?” Henry asked.

“Yes.” Inigo inhaled, taking in the smells.

“Then help out with the table, please?”

“Did you sleep well?” Olivia continued.

Inigo nodded and walked over to the cabinets, opening the one with the plates, but maintaining his gaze on his parents as he did so. “Yes, I did. Plans for the Moon Festival are going well. I think I was up too late thinking about the plans. All I could see were moons in my dreams.” Inigo laughed.

Olivia stiffened and with her the atmosphere in the kitchen. Inigo’s hand faltered, his finger tips barely grazing the china. His heart stopped for a second and his brain screamed at him, but there was no way for Inigo to scoop the words out of the air and gobble the words up. Instead he allowed his hand to fall to the plates properly, grabbing them, as though he didn’t freeze for a solid thirty seconds.

“But everything is going smoothly.” Inigo quickly added. “I think we’ll have all the booths up by this afternoon. Oh, and then I’m going to help out with hauling the supplies so I don’t think I’ll be back for lunch.”

The atmosphere snapped back into place. Olivia gave another smile, weak and fluttery. Henry lay a gentle hand on her shoulders. “All right. We’ll expect you home for supper unless told other wise?”

Told other wise. Inigo swallowed and smiled. “Of course, father.”

He gripped the plates a bit too tightly as he took them to the table. Breakfast finished cooking and soon everything was on the table. Inigo sat down and began to serve himself, grabbing a bit of everything. A moment later Olivia and Henry went to the table, sitting down across from him. Inigo stopped serving himself and reached out for his parent’s plates.

“Anyone want some eggs?”

His mother’s gaze immediately fell onto his hand. Inigo kept his palm open, upright, fighting the flinch that ran down his arm. Olivia’s gaze skimmed his hand, staring at it, picking it apart, before she nodded. Inigo took his mother’s plate and wished the skin on his palm didn’t tingle.

~

The Moon Festival was an old tradition that didn’t really need to be celebrated, but they continued to. The origin came from calendars and the old calendars that stated this was the day that day and night shifted, creating longer nights and shorter days.

Inigo brushed his bangs from his eyes and continued to hold the base of the booth down as Owain continued to hammer in the nails to the sign. All around them people lingered and worked, moving goods, moving wood for the other stands, double checking lists, and making sure all the items were going to the right places. Already the smells of the festival waffled in the air: cinnamon, ginger, chocolate, and mint. Meat and vegetables weren’t cooking yet but soon Inigo knew he’d smell the smoky hint of meat and the crisp smell of roasting vegetables. His mouth watered a little.

“Inigo!” Owain’s voice rang. “Pass me the next board?”

Inigo jumped, tucked his thoughts away, and looked up at Owain, who had his arms crossed and a small pout on his face. “Sorry.” Inigo reached to the pile of wood beside him. “Here.”

Owain took the board and his gaze also fell on Inigo’s palm. Inigo shuffled and almost closed his hand tightly into a fist. He held the urge back and gave a strained smile. Owain tore his gaze away and began to hammer in the board.

“So, ready to have fun tonight?” Owain asked.

“Of course,” Inigo automatically replied. “I’m going to have that roasted squash Aunt Flavia always makes and never tells us how she does it.”

“We’ll never get the secrets out of her.” Owain laughed as the hammer fell onto the nail. “I’ve been trying.”

“We’ve been trying.” Inigo corrected. “Some day we’ll get it out of her. I know it.”

The hammer paused for a moment. The pause was so short that by the time Inigo noticed Owain continued on, as though the pause had been non-existent. “Naturally!” He gave a wolfish grin. “We’ll just have to get creative with our efforts!”

Inigo laughed and the time slipped by, their conversation deviating. Once they finished with the booth, Owain ambled off to grab more supplies and Inigo went to get a drink of something warm for the both of them. Slipping away Inigo walked over to the refreshment tent. Entering it, and savouring the enchanted warmth within, Inigo glance around. No one was around, but there were multiple pots of steaming hot drinks and some light snacks. Beelining over to the drinks Inigo went to grab one (one an apple cider that he liked and the other a warm cinnamon milk drink Owain liked) but the crackle of magic in the air stopped him. The air became heavy, oppressive, and for a second Inigo couldn’t breathe. Then, as the pressure disappeared something warm draped over his shoulders, almost a smoldering heat. Inigo jumped, immediately shivering as the smell of cedar and smoke filled his nose. The smell of blood (thick, copper, almost bitter) wasn’t present, but something else was in its place. Inigo couldn’t place the smell but he wasn’t going to waste his time attempting a guess.

“Personally, I think apple cider is good with a dash of spiced rum.” Xander’s voice was smooth, deep in Inigo’s ears.

Inigo glanced around, almost waiting for someone to burst in and interrupt them, but nothing was happening. Sighing internally Inigo continued his task and grabbed the drinks.

“I don’t drink.”

“Liar.” Xander’s voice was heavy. “You smelled of alcohol when we first met.”

Inigo exhaled. “Did you just come here to suggest a drink to me or make commentary on my drinking habits, _milord_?”

“Do you think I’d come down for something as paltry as that?” Xander mildly asked. “If I remember correctly the Moon Festival is today.”

“You’re right.” Inigo muttered.

“It was always one of my favourite festivals in the past.” Xander suddenly said. “You’ve made the traditions a bit duller, but the charm is still present.”

Inigo gripped the cups tightly in his hand, the heat of the drinks biting into his hand along with the heat of Xander’s arm around his shoulder. “I don’t believe you came down here just to make comments on the festival.”

“I didn’t.” Xander agreed. “Can’t I come and visit my sacrifice?”

Inigo bristled. “I’m not—”

“You are.” Xander cut him off with a cold, dark tone. “You’re my sacrifice. I may not be able to take you, but the rules do not clarify an inability on my part to visit you.”

Gripping the cups tighter in his hands, Inigo exhaled deeply. “Okay. You’ve visited me.”

“Is that a dismissal?” Xander asked, his voice still dark.

A jolt hit Inigo’s heart before the room spun and he was looking at Xander. One of the cups (Inigo’s) was gone and in its place was Xander’s hand firmly on his wrist. Tugging only in an attempt for show, Inigo waited, his heart still jumping in his chest.

“Everyone keeps looking at your hand.” Xander mused, pulling Inigo’s wrist up to his lips. “Even though my mark is gone everyone associates your hand with me.” A dark smile filled his face. “I love that.” He then pressed a kiss to Inigo’s palm, his lips warm against the skin.

A full twist and burn filled Inigo’s heart. The heat from Xander’s lips, the moist of his breath all sent Inigo’s heart fluttering, rebelling against his common sense. The kiss lasted long and Xander’s teeth lightly scraped against the skin before he let Inigo’s wrist fall from his lips, though his hand still gripped Inigo’s wrist.

“Have fun at the festival tonight, Inigo.”

Xander disappeared, but the heat from his lips and the weight of his grip lingered like a branding. The missing cup also reappeared; the handle held in Inigo’s hand as though it had always been there. The tent’s flap then opened and Owain poked his head inside, his eyes wide.

“There you are, Inigo.” He jovially said, stepping inside. “I got the supplies.” He then noticed the cups. “Thanks, Inigo!” Owain grabbed his mug. “Something wrong?”

“Ah…” Inigo opened his mouth and then shut it. There was no need to tell Owain about Xander’s impromptu visit. It would only bring panic. “Nothing.” Inigo lifted his cup to his lips to avoid any more conversations.

His apple cider was spiked with rum.

~

Telling everyone that Xander had visited him during the Moon Festival would be was waste of time. It also would have the memory linger longer for Inigo. So, he tucked the memory far into his mind and continued with his life. (Truthfully, what else could Inigo do?)

So, after the festival, after all the fireworks, the festival foods, the activities, Inigo went home, laughter on his lips, warmth in his stomach, and joyful memories. Home was already dimly lit, Olivia and Henry most likely still out. Olivia’s dancing was another high light of the festival and knowing his parents, they were roped into an after party with the crew.

Heading up the stairs to his room, Inigo grabbed his nightwear and went to the bathroom, having a quick bath. Once he was clean Inigo got out, dried off, dressed, and went to bed. Sleep immediately over took him.

At some point in time he woke up to his door softly opening, a small crack of light filtering in. Inigo rolled slightly over, but didn’t have the energy to open his eyes or check and see what was happening. A beat passed before, in the distance (or maybe Inigo’s hearing was muffled due to sleep) he heard soft sobbing and Olivia’s voice drifting into his room. Inigo shuffled in his bed and sleep once again over took him.

(“He’s still here. He’s not gone. He’s still with us.”)

~

Winter Festival arrived with a blur of snow and cold. Inigo wrapped his scarf around his neck as he trekked through the snow, his footprints leaving a trail in the crisp, white snow. All around the Town Hall were people, decorations, and laughter. Some games and attractions were set outside (such as snowman building, tobogganing, skating, and ice sculpting) while the other attractions were inside. Inigo headed inside first, his stomach demanding he eat.

Inside there were tables, booths of both food and local goods and crafts being sold, and raffle booths for entering into contests. At one of the tables sat Owain, Lucina, and Severa. Owain waved enthusiastically to Inigo while Lucina waved politely. Grabbing his food, Inigo walked over to their table (ignoring the stares from some people) and sat down.

“You’re late!” Owain announced before he leaned over and grabbed one of Inigo’s cookies.

“Hey!” Inigo made an attempt, swiping at Owain, but it was too late. Owain had already taken a large bite out of the cookie. “That was mine.”

“Was.” Owain agreed as he chewed. “You can always get another one.” He added once he swallowed.

Inigo picked up his fork and began to eat the actual food. “Or better, you can go get me another one.”

Owain wrinkled his nose. “No way.”

“Back me up, Severa, Lucina.” Inigo turned to the girls.

Severa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Lucina gave both a small smile and nudge to Severa. “Inigo has a point.”

“You always back Inigo up, Lucina.” Owain whined, but he was already half way up.

“Grab me a cookie too, Owain.” Severa called out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Owain turned around, giving a wave of his hand to indicate he had heard.

Inigo giggled under his breath and poked one of the vegetables. “So, have you looked around a bit?”

“We haven’t been here for too long.” Lucina replied. “We just took a quick glance around before eating. We were going to take a better look but then you arrived.”

“I see.” Inigo began to eat a little quicker. “Sorry. I’ll eat faster.”

“No, no, take your time.” Lucina answered. “We’re not in a rush.”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal.” Severa echoed. “As long as we can see the ice sculpting competition. Laurent got roped into it with Cynthia this year.”

“Did he?” Inigo asked. “That sounds very last moment.”

“Cynthia just wants him to use his fire spells to give them an edge.” Severa replied. “We have to cheer them on.”

“Of course.” Inigo nodded.

Owain returned with the cookies. Inigo gratefully took one and continued to eat as fast as he could. When he finished Inigo took the cookie from Owain, stood up, and walked around the inside market with them. All the stalls had interesting items and Severa had to be dragged away from a few impulse buys. Then, an hour later they went outside to watch the ice sculpting contest. Cynthia enthusiastically waved at them but Laurent simply crossed his arms and tightly gripped his tome. When the contest began Inigo cheered them on, watching Cynthia’s agile speed with carving while Laurent made the ice warm enough for her to cut but not warm enough to melt. They ended up carving a rather impressive Pegasus, taking home second place.

“Oh, wow, that was impressive.” Inigo said after congratulations.

“I know!” Cynthia pumped her fist, holding the silver medal in her hand tightly. “Next year we’re going to win first!”

“Right.” Laurent huffed but his cheeks weren’t just pink from the cold.

Time slipped and soon evening activities followed. Lights went on outside around the skating rink and areas that the kids were frolicking in. Supper was served and after a hearty meal they all went outside for the fireworks. By the time the impressive display of fireworks was over everyone was in varying states of alertness. Owain was all but attempting to drag Severa inside, along with Cynthia, but Lucina was politely soothing Owain and Laurent was very discreetly hiding a yawn. Inigo stretched and walked over to grab a warm drink. Sipping the drink outside, Inigo stared out at the skating rink. A few people were outside skating but the crowd had died down.

“Want to skate?” Inigo asked as he finished his drink.

“No way.” Severa replied. “I’m freezing and exhausted.”

“Too exhausted to shop?” Owain asked.

Severa elbowed him. Owain wheezed. “I’m going inside.”

“R-Right…” Owain gasped. “I’ve changed my mind. I’ll skate with Inigo.”

“Me too!” Cynthia jumped up. “Luci? Laurent?”

“I think I’ll accompany Severa.” Lucina replied. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’m going home.” Laurent replied. “Good night.”

With that they all split, Inigo walking over to the rink with Owain and Cynthia. After getting a pair of skates they went on the rink, skating together, laughing at Owain’s terrible balance all while helping him. Once Owain gained a bit of confidence he skated slowly along the rink. Cynthia and Inigo zipped around the rink and tugged Owain along occasionally. However, after about an hour, Owain and Cynthia were shivering and Inigo himself wanted nothing more than a warm drink in a warm, indoor room.

“I’m going inside.” Cynthia announced.

“Me too.” Owain stretched. “Inigo?”

Inigo exhaled softly. “One more lap. I’ll be there in a second.”

“If you want.” The two skated off.

Inigo lazily twirled and looked up at the sky. The dark sky stared back at him, the stars twinkling in the air. A cool breeze filled the area, but it died down, leaving only the pure white of snow and the crisp chill of winter. Slowly doing another lap around the rink, Inigo took his time. No one else was around. Even the people who ran the skating rink were huddled by a magic heater, talking amongst themselves. Closing his eyes, Inigo did one final turn right into a warm chest.

“Ah!” Inigo almost lost his footing. Since when was there someone else out? “My apologies…”

His apology died as warm hands wrapped around his shoulders in a hug. The cedar of Xander invaded his nose and the smoky smell that had accompanied him from before was muted. Turning around, Inigo sighed. Xander stood there. He wasn’t wearing armour this time, but a sensible dark jacket with hints of violet as they moved lazily around the rink. It was then that Inigo noticed Xander had skates on too.

“You can skate?” Inigo blurted out.

“Yes, I can.” Xander simply replied before he gently grabbed Inigo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Skating is one of my favourite activities.” He then tugged Inigo to his side, curling his fingers tighter. “Skate with me.”

As if he had a choice. Inigo followed Xander’s subtle lead, doing another twirl around the rink. Glancing around as they moved, Inigo tried to catch everyone’s gaze, but no one was giving him a flicker of attention. Shocking considering Xander had all but popped up unannounced.

“They won’t notice. I cast a simple _notice me not_ charm. I thought you wouldn’t want onlookers.” Xander told Inigo, reading his mind. “Unless you want that?”

His grip tightened and Inigo swallowed. They were holding hands and skating like a couple. Not exactly something Inigo wanted projected to the world at large. “No thanks.”

“Shame.” Xander mused, turning them around so they followed the curve. “But if that’s what you want.” He paused. “At least for now.”

Naturally. As if he truly had an option. Inigo held his tongue and allowed Xander to control their direction and speed. Surprisingly, Xander didn’t force Inigo to do anything too complex or go too fast. Silence soon filled the area as they skated. Inigo wasn’t rushing to find conversation so the silence suited him fine.

“Not going to complain?” Xander asked.

“Why bother?” Inigo replied. “You can’t take me. I can handle skating; I was doing it anyways.”

Xander laughed. “Still feisty. It’s almost refreshing.” He then twirled Inigo around, so they were chest to chest.

Or more accurately, Inigo’s head barely came up to Xander’s chin. A warm hand then rested on Inigo’s chin, tilting his head so he was looking up at Xander. Their momentum slowed and soon they all but stopped in the middle of the rink. Not that Inigo was noticing any thing else. He couldn’t look away from Xander, who just looked at him with dark red eyes. A beat passed before Xander leaned down and pressed a kiss to Inigo’s forehead. The warmth of his lips spread and filled Inigo. The chill of the evening faded, only leaving Xander’s warmth consuming Inigo, seeping into his skin from the outside, sinking into this muscles and bones.

“Skating with you was a gift.” Xander muttered. “Sleep well, my little Inigo.”

He then disappeared with a pop. Inigo stood in the middle of the rink, once again feeling the warmth of Xander’s kiss at a festival.

If Xander showing up was going to become a regular occurrence it was almost enough to consider skipping the next festival.

Stepping off the rink with rather wobbly knees, Inigo took the skates off and headed inside. He was barely a few steps in when Owain raced at him, nearly running him over. Inigo stumbled. Owain’s hands were tightly gripping Inigo’s arms, eyes wide.

“Uh, hello?” Inigo tilted his head, once again tucking away the moment with Xander deep within his mind.

“You…” Owain muttered, his voice cutting off roughly. “You were taking so long. I thought… we thought…”

Oh. Inigo gave his best smile, firmly threw the encounter with Xander deeply in his mind, and gently touched Owain’s arm. “I’m sorry I worried you. I merely lost track of time. The sky is very beautiful tonight.”

Owain deeply exhaled. “Sky. Right.” He gave his own wobbly smile. “The luminary of the stars is truly a sight to behold, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Inigo replied.

~

Decorating for the holidays was always a full day event. First, the tree had to go up in the corner by the fireplace. When Inigo was younger, he would watch Henry haul the tree in with magic, marvel at how the pine needles and pine cones never fell, and giggle with delight when Henry would shake the tree and snow would fly everywhere, melting on Inigo in a flash before disappearing with magic. Then the decorations: traditional candles, hand crafted ornaments made by a young Inigo, and finally some treasured family heirloom ones. Finally, once the tree was up the surrounding area would be decorated: the mantle, the window ledges, and the wreath at the door.

Inigo sat on the floor of the living room, the box of ornaments at his side. Rummaging through the box, Inigo began to carefully take out the ornaments. Each ornament was then scooped up by Olivia or Henry who placed them on the tree. Inigo added some too, mainly at the bottom. Smooth music filled the space and the fire, fully roaring, heated the entire space. Inigo smiled to himself, sinking into the atmosphere of the holidays. Once they finished with the tree, they’d make hot chocolate and sit by the fire. He’d be home for the holidays, with his family. The next day after the ceremonies they’d have everyone over and Inigo would be surrounded by friends and family. As it should be.

He took out another ornament, a handmade one by a younger Inigo and held it in his hand. It was nearing two months since he had defied Xander as his sacrifice and if Inigo had it his way, he’d avoid Xander for forever.

“Inigo?”

“Ah,” Inigo glanced upward to his father. “Sorry. Here you go.”

Giving his best smile Inigo once again shoved all thoughts about Xander deep within his mind.

~

The next morning as Olivia was cooking and Henry was running around helping her, Inigo slipped out of the house with a list of last-minute groceries to procure. Shivering slightly, Inigo curled his scarf around his throat a bit tighter and walked down the familiar streets. Few people were out and about, probably doing the same thing Inigo was. A couple of them waved to him but most eyed Inigo and took a step back, as though he was a disease. Inigo gripped the list in his hand tighter and turned the corner towards the local indoor market. The woman running the till joyfully chattered with Inigo, which eased some of the dark looks some of the other customers shot to Inigo. Thanking her, Inigo grabbed his bag and left.

Taking the path back to his house, Inigo almost turned to take a short cut, but paused when he saw the set up for the annual Ice Sculpture and tree exhibit. The glow of the ice, preserved with ice magic, and the trees, all nicely decorated in varying themes, were being set up. Inigo turned and walked down the street, towards the massive clearing just a bit out of town. A few of the workers looked at Inigo. A few more scowled, but Uncle Basilio spotted him and waved enthusiastically, pausing in his work to walk over to Inigo. A warm hand patted his head and then two thick arms wrapped around Inigo, Basilio pulling Inigo into a warm hug.

“If it isn’t my favourite godchild!” Basilio’s voice boomed.

“You can’t go around picking favourites…” Inigo wheezed.

Basilio heartily laughed and patted Inigo’s shoulders heavily as he unwound his arms from the hug. “Why not? You and Owain used to duke it out, trying to decide who was the favourite.”

“Yeah… and Lucina always won.” Somehow. Inigo wasn’t sure and he wasn’t going to ask how. “How’s the set up going?”

“We’re ahead of schedule.” Basilio replied. “We’re almost done.” Basilio then gave a wicked smile. “You know, if you want to walk through it you can.”

“I can?” Inigo’s eyes lit up.

“Sure.” Basilio waved his hand. “It’s not as impressive as in the morning as evening, but it’s still beautiful.” He then paused. “And I’ll let you go through if you do one small favour.”

Inigo sighed. “Yes?”

“Save me a large proportion of dessert when I’m over tonight for dinner.”

A chance to see the set up early all in exchange for dessert? A hard bargain but Inigo could sacrifice some sweets (this time.) “Fine.”

Basilio made a motion for Inigo to walk through. Smiling at his godfather, Inigo walked into the display, marveling at the sculptures, how the sunlight made them twinkle deep blues and purples into the snow-covered forest. As he moved deeper into the forest Inigo drifted further away from the voices at the front. The serene nature of the forest filled the area, creating a surreal display of man-made wonders and natural wonders. Turning the slight corner, Inigo stopped and stared at some of the trees. It was only because it was quiet that Inigo heard the slight pop, noticed the thickening taste of magic, and could almost touch the magic that filled the atmosphere. So, when Xander lay his arm around Inigo’s waist and curled Inigo closer, he managed to hold a flinch. Like last time, heat curled around Xander, the cedar smell coating Inigo’s tongue in a smoky trail of mist that filled Inigo to the brim. He shivered, only due to the difference in Xander’s heat and the cold air around them.

“The ice sculptures are impressive.” Xander mused. “I’d like one made of you once I have you.”

“You’d do better in requesting something else.” Inigo replied. “Since you’re not getting me.”

“Oh? I’m not?” Xander asked. “Then if not a sculpture perhaps I should have you encased in a block of ice? Forever asleep to the world?”

Inigo shuddered at the image, but couldn’t escape the iron grip of Xander. Xander half hummed and tugged Inigo closer, his warm breath ghosting across Inigo’s ear.

“I thought not.” Xander half whispered. “Don’t worry. I won’t do that if you behave.”

If. Inigo hated the word. “How reassuring.” Sarcasm dripped. “What made you decide to drop by and visit me?”

Xander laughed but his grip tightened. “Careful.” He murmured before his voice brightened. “This entire time is brimming with energy. The holidays have enough festive energy to power me for days.” That… sadly made sense. Inigo bit his lip. “And I don’t need a reason to visit you, my dear Inigo.”

_My dear Inigo._ The words burned a brand into Inigo’s skin. His hand twitched, almost raising to rub his arms, to wipe away the sinking burn of the words. Inigo relaxed his arms, making his hands stay at his side. “Of course.” Inigo opted to neutrally state.

“Let’s continue through the forest.” Xander gently tugged Inigo so they were walking slowly. “Humans and their creativity never cease to amaze me.” He then gestured to one of the trees. It was beautiful with a white and crystal theme. “Gorgeous.”

Inigo stared. Xander’s voice was filled with awe, with wonder. It couldn’t be an act, could it? Glancing at the tree for a long moment Inigo decided to take the chance.

“I have a question.”

“Oh? Do continue.”

“Are you truly impressed with this display? Or is this merely a charade?”

A beat passed before Xander chuckled. “How your words cut to the heart of your thoughts.” He then turned Inigo so they were looking at each other. “However, the only charade on display here is your stubbornness in stating you’re not mine.” Xander used his free hand to once again point to the display around them. “This is truly beautiful. Earth holds many wonders that the realm of the gods envy. Everything here changes and shifts so suddenly and with a quickness only fleeting time could accomplish. The Gods’ realm is beautiful, yes, but it’s beautiful akin to an ancient temple, or perhaps an ancient heirloom. Look but don’t touch.” Xander added.

The answer and the honesty made Inigo’s eyes widen and his heart stop for a second. A layer of Xander unpeeled in that moment, showing a raw, unfiltered image that nearly sliced Inigo’s throat open with how breathless it rendered him. Then, the layers peeled back, fixing themselves in the layer of divinity that no mere mortal could achieve. A glow almost surrounded Xander as he gave a wide smile at Inigo and pulled him closer. The hand curled under Inigo’s chin, just like that time in the temple, the ice rink, and there was no where else to look.

“It’s why the gods crave humanity so dearly.” Xander told him, his red eyes never blinking. “We don’t shift and change as you do. We don’t adapt as quickly. You’re both beautiful and fragile and it makes you both appealing and unappealing. An enigma.” Xander’s tone shifted and the words bit into Inigo, almost trying to pry him open.

Inigo bristled. “I’m not an enigma. I’m Inigo and I just want to live my life.”

“You’ve been claimed by me. You’re no longer Inigo and you’re not longer going to live your life.” Xander corrected with a gentleness, almost like a primary teacher correcting a child. “I cannot undo the web woven around our fates any more than you’re able to.” Xander smiled.

Fate. The over-encompassing force that drove them all. Inigo swallowed thickly. “I’m not yours.”

Xander sighed and pulled Inigo ever closer. “When will you stop trying to lie to yourself?”

“When will you leave me alone?”

“Never.” Xander replied.

“Then that’s your answer.” Inigo retorted.

Xander blinked and then laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Inigo’s cheek. “How delightful. You’re so defiant. But that will change.” Xander darkly added.

“It won’t.” Inigo wiggled, ignoring the heat that blossomed on his cheek.

“If you say so.” Xander moved away. “Keep lying to yourself.” He then let go of Inigo, causing Inigo to stumble a little bit, his body silently mourning the loss of heat. “Have a good winter holiday, Inigo. I’ll see you soon.”

Xander once again disappeared, leaving Inigo alone in the forest with his groceries.

~

“We’re opening presents now!” Owain cheerfully said once supper was over with.

Severa flopped down on the couch beside Owain, lightly elbowing him in the process, and grinned. “My presents are the best. You’re welcome.”

“You say that every year!” Cynthia pointed out, edging herself into the chair that really could only fit two small people. Laurent gave a rather dignified gasp considering he was being half squished.

“And I’m right ever year.” Severa retorted.

“If you say so…” Brady muttered, ignoring a glare Severa sent his way.

“Not this year!” Owain boasted before he all but threw his gifts at everyone. “I considered gift buying a personal challenge this year.”

“Owain…” Lucina sighed but deftly grabbed her gift.

“You’re going down.” Severa’s eyes narrowed.

“Open them, open them!” Owain blatantly stuck his tongue out at Severa as he crossed his legs, rocking a little bit to locate the most comfortable sitting position.

Inigo took his gift, a small box wrapped in colourful paper, complete with a bow, and tugged the ribbon. The ribbon fell apart with ease, the colourful cloth falling to the floor. Gently prying the paper off, Inigo opened the box. Inside was a belt made of gold medallions. Gingerly pulling the belt out, Inigo stared. It must have cost Owain a fortune. The gold medallions were shiny, polished to perfection, but in between them were small polished stones. The stones were pale pink, perhaps a rose quartz, and when they clunked against the gold the sound was soft and light.

“It’s a dancer’s belt.” Inigo breathed out. “Owain—”

Owain lifted his hand and placed his finger to Inigo’s lips. The rough warmth of Owain’s finger seeped into the skin. Inigo blinked. Owain gave a toothy grin. “Don’t worry about it. I did some of the work myself.” He touched the stones with a laugh. “And someone owed me a favour.”

A choked sob hit the back of Inigo’s lips. He held it back and smiled back. “Thank you.” Inigo then stood up. “Want to see how it looks?”

“Sure, I’d like that.” Lucina replied as Cynthia cheered a “yes” loudly over Lucina.

Inigo laughed and the spirit of the holidays filled his heart, burning warmly inside.

~

That evening, after everyone had left, Inigo went up to his room and spotted another gift on his bed. The gift was wrapped in a fabric that shimmered and shone, as though the golden pattern on the white cloth was alive, breathing. The ribbon around the top was the darkest of greens, so dark it was almost black. Inigo’s door shut with a dull thunk, but didn’t break the stillness that filled the room. Carefully walking towards his bed, Inigo glanced at the present, looking at with every angle possible. He even took one his pens and poked it, breath held, waiting for a reaction, but nothing happened. Setting his pen down, Inigo gently took the gift in his hands. The cloth was warm, magic seeping out of the cloth. Carefully, Inigo opened the gift, the dark ribbon sliding to the floor with the grace of liquid silk. The cloth fell open and revealed the gift inside.

Inside were a pair of silk dancer’s shoes, an ivory white that shone and gleamed in the darkness of Inigo’s room. Gold wove in the fabric as Inigo changed the angle of the shoes, as though the fabric was made out of the same that had wrapped his gift. Underneath the shoes was a note, written on heavy crème paper. Picking it up, Inigo read it, the calligraphy sharp and precise.

_My dearest Inigo,_

_I heard you are a dancer so I’m gifting you these shoes. They’ll never make your feet bleed no matter how long you practice or perform in them. They’ll never become dirty and they’ll never wear out. I look forward to witnessing your dancing for myself. _

_I’ll see you soon._

_Xander_

Inigo dropped the note into the fabric, his cheeks burning and his heart thumping harshly. Figuring out he was a dancer wasn’t a difficult feat. Even if Xander wasn’t entirely following Inigo around, he must have heard around the town. That wasn’t the issue. Inigo pressed his hand against his heart, inhaling deeply, and doing his best to ignore the last part of Xander’s message.

Setting the shoes on top of his desk along with the fabric wrap, Inigo crawled into bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to arrive, despite the phrase “I’ll see you soon” screaming inside his brain. Inigo rolled over in bed, the covers wrapping around his waist.

When sleep finally arrived, his dreams were tainted with Xander approaching him, the shoes on Inigo’s feet as he danced through the darkness of his mind. When Xander finally grabbed him, Inigo was pulled into Xander’s chest before they kissed.

Their kiss tasted like autumn.

~

After the festivities of the winter holidays, New Years crept up with a slinking ease. The house was turned upside down in preparations, Inigo spending an entire day with his mother and father, cleaning all of the house. Through the dust and the ache Inigo sweated but savoured the sensation. Cleaning with his parents meant he was still with them and not with Xander.

Xander’s words had wormed their way into Inigo’s mind through the holidays, the casual, threatening “I’ll see you soon” weaving its way through all the corners of Inigo’s mind, stringing his ideas in a woven web of panic. Every flicker of light, every tall shadow, and every out of place sound pierced Inigo’s skin and his psyche. Then, when Inigo crawled into bed the dream would push at the boundaries of his mind, threatening to repeat, to keep pushing autumn against Inigo’s lips, the invisible deadline. So, when the town began to prepare for New Years, Inigo nearly fell over, the lost days flying past his memory.

New Years, like every holiday, had a celebration in the town. Fireworks, festival food, games, entertainment, and of course, the countdown. Inigo would go out with his friends, letting his parents go where they wanted, and then sometime before midnight they’d gather under the largest tree in the square and wait for the countdown and fireworks. Then, if they were up to it, they’d go to someone’s house for a casual afterparty.

So, when the eve of New Years approached, Inigo left his house, bundled up in a warm coat and scarf, and walked to the town’s square. A light dusting of snow drifted the flakes fluffy as they fell gently to the ground. The air, crisp and cold to the point of seeing breath and feeling a tingle in the legs, followed Inigo all the way to the festival.

The town’s square was lit with lights, all dangling over top or mounted on tall beams. Warmth followed as the bon fire, burning brightly in the center, carried its heat through the area. Stalls with food, games, and places to rest were all over the area. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded Inigo of the last time he was at a festival before Inigo quickly shoved the thought away. He was not going to think about Xander this evening. Adjusting his scarf, Inigo walked over to the first stall that caught his eye, and purchased some food. Walking over to the benches, Inigo sat down and ate, all while keeping an eye out for his friends. About ten minutes passed before Lucina walked up to him, Laurent and Brady in tow. Standing up, and tossing his now empty food wrappers into a bin, Inigo smiled brightly at them.

“Hello!” Lucina greeted her breath slightly visible in the heat of the crowd. “Were you waiting long?”

“No, I haven’t.” Inigo answered. “Just grabbed some food.”

“Food sounds good.” Lucina beamed. “Any where in particular you want to go to?” She directed her question to Brady and Laurent. “Owain and Severa are running a bit late.” She then directed to Inigo.

“What ever you want.” Laurent replied. “I’m not picky.” He glanced around, the fire and light catching his glasses. “They have lamb stew over there.”

“Mm.” Lucina gave a satisfied hum. “Brady?”

“Sure, that sounds fine.” Brady shrugged.

They wandered in the direction of the stall, the smell making Inigo’s stomach gurgle with appreciation rather than hunger. After they paid for their food, they all wandered around the festival, trying a few games and laughing when they won their ridiculous prizes. Inigo hugged his oversized hand-sewed teddy bear and silently named it Benjamin. When the first round of fireworks started, they all meandered over to the hills beyond the stalls to watch them. The grass was covered with snow, so sitting down would be a bad idea, but one of the trees was sturdy enough for them to lean against. As Inigo made himself comfortable a warm hand touched the crook of his elbow. For a moment, Inigo jolted, but followed the slim hand to the wrist and up to Laurent, who was looking up at the sky with a nonchalant gaze.

“Laurent?”

“You’ve been well.” Laurent simply said as the fireworks popped in the air. “Correct?”

“Uh…” A part from the random intervals where Xander showed up? “Yes?”

“You’re questioning it?” Laurent’s voice was mild, not accusing. “Did something occur to make you feel as though you’re not all right?”

Inigo gulped. Talking about Xander showing up wasn’t a good idea. “No.” He kept his voice steady. “I’m just— tired.”

“I know.” Laurent’s voice was gentle. “The gossip around town when you returned was appalling.”

It was. Inigo glanced upward, at the sky. Even without hearing everything, Inigo’s imagination certainly was running in loops, filling in the blanks where the words, sneers, and glances would be. Though, Laurent’s guess about why Inigo was tired was a bit off, Inigo held back his correction.

“It was.”

“They’re just scared.” Laurent sighed. “Still scared even when the god stated nothing will happen. Tradition blinds us and creates an order that demands to be adhered to. Only the ignorant don’t try to approach a situation with logic and reason.”

Laurent’s words warmed Inigo’s heart, the heat bursting akin to the fireworks bursting in the sky. Biting his lip, in order to avoid anything embarrassing, Inigo simply nodded before continuing to watch the fireworks.

When the fireworks were over, they meandered around the festival together before sitting down and watching some of the dancing and listening to the music. At some point in time Owain and Severa showed up, but Inigo couldn’t place exactly when. Music drowned out the time and soon warm drinks flowed along with more food, leaving a pleasant buzz in the air. Inigo sunk into the atmosphere, savouring it, and embracing it. Warmth and happiness intertwined and it was only when the countdown started that Inigo was hit with a heavy idea.

It was the new year. He had lived with his family and friends into the new year. That idea almost burned Inigo, intoxicating him with a high of pride and confidence. When the final bell toiled, they all shouted together, wishing the best. A few people around them exchanged hugs, some even new years kisses. Laughter filled the area and by the time the joy of celebrating the new year had wavered gently into the night, more music, more dancing, and more food was offered. Inigo indulged until he couldn’t any more. Sleep slowly hit him and with a reluctance, he left the party, sauntering along the roads with Owain and Severa.

“That was amazing!” Owain pumped his fist into the night sky. “Such a great new year!”

“It was.” Inigo agreed, laughing when Owain slung an arm around his shoulders. “I’m glad I could celebrate it with everyone.”

“We are too.” Severa assured, clinging to Inigo’s arm as they walked along the bumpy road. “Any resolutions?”

Inigo paused. Resolutions. What were his? Besides the obvious “don’t get whisked away by Xander”. Again, Inigo held his tongue. There was no need to mention Xander.

“I have one hundred and thirty-three resolutions.” Owain beamed. “I—”

Severa reached over and pinched Owain’s arm. He yelped. “Inigo.” She turned the question to him.

“Uh…” Inigo glanced ahead, noticing his house coming into view. “Not sure yet.” No way was he going to bring up Xander. Never a good idea, even if the positive context of “I’m not going to be spirited away”. He then untangled himself from them, smiling serenely. “I’ll see you two later.”

Severa glared at him for a moment, but Inigo didn’t falter in his decision. Instead, he reached over, hugged her and Owain, before bouncing away, waving his hand. “See you soon!” He shouted once more.

“Yeah, see you later, Inigo.” Sever called out.

“Later, Inigo!” Owain shouted.

Smiling, Inigo waved once more before he bounced over to his house. The lights were off; his parents still out. Digging for the key, Inigo hummed to himself. Now that he was alone the adrenaline and alcohol buzzed pleasantly in his body, slightly muted, but present none the less. Unlocking the door, Inigo stepped inside, shut it, and went to turn on the magic lamps in the place. Kicking his shoes off, Inigo walked over to the kitchen, humming to himself.

“Where were you?”

Xander’s voice came from the dark of the kitchen, jolting Inigo, nearly causing him to scream. He managed to hold back a scream, however, Xander’s voice was enough to make all the tipsiness, the warmth, the happiness, and the heat of alcohol drain quickly. It left Inigo dizzy and paralysed, unable to breathe or move. His mind kicked into overdrive and fear slowly melted into panic. Xander was in his kitchen. In his home. He was in a space that was safe, that was untouched. Inigo’s brain urged him to run and stay still at the same time. Inigo wanted to scream. Instead his mouth clamped shut, his voice died slowly, and his body locked into place. Silently, Inigo stared at Xander, his heart beating frantically against his rib cage, suffocating him with the pitter patter rhythm. Xander was sitting at the table, as though he were a guest, and his eyes pierced into Inigo, the deep red holding him in place.

“Where were you?” Xander repeated.

Inigo scrambled, his brain rushing to force his body to move. He couldn’t just stand like a statue. However, all his brain managed to accomplish was unlocking Inigo’s jaw, allowing his voice to filter out, soft, but at least not shaking.

“I was out. With friends. It is New Years.” A slightly sharp note ended his sentence and Inigo almost balked at it, but then steadied himself. He wasn’t going to act timid in front of Xander. “Can I not be out without your permission?”

Xander’s eyes flashed and like all the other times, he was in front of Inigo, his gaze heated, his arms, at his side. Inigo took an automatic step back but it did nothing in creating distance between them.

“Careful.” Xander warned. “You say that sarcastically and rhetorically but my answer will be genuine. You wouldn’t want that.”

Inigo exhaled sharply. “Is that why you came here? To just ask pointless questions?”

“Inigo.” Xander’s voice rumbled. “You’re pushing the line.” He then reached out, like he usually did, and touched Inigo, trailing his hand in Inigo’s hair. “However, you’re correct. My time visiting you is not marred by mere whims of question and answer.” Xander then tugged Inigo closer. “I came to wish you a Happy New Year.”

“Uh…” Inigo stared. How was that any less of a whim than interrogating Inigo? “Why would you—?”

Xander cut Inigo off. Or more accurately, Inigo couldn’t speak. Warm lips pressed against his, angled just right, kissing Inigo into silence. A beat passed and then Inigo was pressed against one of the walls in his house, Xander all but pinning Inigo as their kiss deepened, Inigo gasping involuntarily at some point. Saliva slicked, tongues curled, and a heat pooled in Inigo’s stomach, rivaling the alcohol and warmth from the festival. Arms were around Inigo and fingers were in his hair, tugging and pulling with a gentle ease. A large part of Inigo screamed at him to retaliate, to bite Xander’s tongue or do something. It was soothed by a traitorous part of Inigo that melted into the warmth.

He’d never been kissed like this. Sure, he had shared kisses, mainly light, giggling ones with Owain behind trees when they were younger or tentative ones with Severa. Xander’s kiss blew those out of the water. It was heavy, heated, and possessive. When they finally parted, Inigo was gasping, his cheeks burning, and Xander’s eyes were gleaming with a triumphant warmth.

“Humans have a tradition of first kisses of the year, yes?” Xander asked, tilting Inigo’s chin up with one hand.

“I…” Inigo gulped.

Xander laughed warmly and leaned in, his eyes flashing. “I’ve never taken only one.”

Their lips met again and their second kiss was just as consuming as the first. Inigo couldn’t move out of it, couldn’t breathe. All he could do was take and give to Xander. When they pulled away the second time Inigo’s lips tingled and there was a glow to Xander that pushed the line of “flushed”.

“Happy New Year, my little Inigo.” Xander whispered, trailing his hand from Inigo’s chin to his lips, touching briefly. “I’d indulge more but there will be time later. I’ll see you soon.”

He then vanished, leaving Inigo panting against the wall, his lips tingling and swollen from their kisses.

~

The next couple of days all Inigo’s brain could replay over and over was their kiss. It played on an endless loop, one that still brought warmth, heat, and tingling all over to Inigo’s body. There was no escaping. Not in working, or during the day and not in dreams (especially not dreams). Even Inigo’s regular tactics of shoving everything into a dark corner of his mind wasn’t enough. The memory would simply pop up with more force, like water bursting, pressure high and dangerous.

So, when Inigo went with Owain and Lucina to the temple for the traditions of the new year, he lagged behind, almost dragging his feet. Going to the temple, the one for Xander wasn’t going to help with keeping the memory a bay. In fact, Inigo would have skipped but not going to the temple for the new year would only cause more rumours and if Inigo had to face Xander’s temple in order to have some people stop whispering whenever they saw him, he’d gladly take the hit.

“It’s busy.” Lucina mused as they approached. “We should have come earlier.”

“I’m sorry but the dark lure of sleep and dreams held me prisoner.” Owain replied.

“You can just say you slept in.” Inigo muttered.

Owain opened his mouth, possibly to correct Inigo, but was silenced by a glance from Lucina. “There is no other option. We’ll just wait.” Lucina settled in at the back of the line. “It’s a shame no one else could make it with us today.”

Inigo nodded but understood. There was a time span of a week to visit the temple so simply finding the time with Lucina and Owain was a blessing. Going to Xander’s temple alone was daunting. Inigo looked at the large line in front of them. Even if the temple was blocked, Inigo could see the entrance and the interior clearly. The last time he was here was when he was named Sacrifice and who knew what Xander would do. What if he found a way to keep Inigo alone? The last time…

No. Inigo shoved that idea down. He wasn’t thinking about it. Giving his best determined look, Inigo simply waited beside Lucina, watching the line. They weren’t moving but that was also a given. At this rate their trip would be a good hour.

“After this mother wants me to go to the clinic.” Owain started casually. “Watch more healing magic.”

“That’s great.” Lucina sincerely replied. “Healing magic is amazing.”

“Shame I’m terrible at it.” Owain laughed. “I’ll just be a pack mule. Hey, Inigo you should join me.”

“And what?” Inigo replied. “Be a pack mule along with you?”

“Yes!” Owain had no shame.

Inigo sighed and opened his mouth to reply when, the air pinched, magic swirled, and the space tightened. Immediately Inigo’s heart dropped but the sinking feelings didn’t follow until a warm arm wrapped around Inigo’s shoulders.

“How nice of you to stop by.” Xander casually stated. “I wasn’t sure you’d even want to come visit. Our intervals for visits are becoming shorter and shorter.”

Inigo almost screamed but was held in place by Lucina and Owain’s stares, their eyes widening at Xander’s sudden appearance. It was enough to shock all the blood and thought away from Inigo’s brain for a second too long.

“Inigo?” Lucina started.

Her voice jolted Inigo’s thoughts he shoved the shock away (like all things— Inigo really was becoming a master at denying things) and looked at Xander. “I’m just here due to tradition. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Naturally. I wouldn’t mistake your visit to be fueled by any other desire.” Xander calmly replied. “It’s all right. You’re my Sacrifice, tradition and duty are obligations you’ll learn to follow.”

Inigo glared, almost replied “In your dreams” but Owain and Lucina boldly stepped forward, their presence pressing into Inigo’s space.

“You’re the god, aren’t you?” Lucina asked diplomatically.

Xander finally turned his gaze to Lucina, his eyes widening a fraction of a moment, before they settled on Lucina’s face. “You’re Naga’s.” He half whispered. “Interesting.” He then turned his gaze to Owain. “Same with you.” He then looked at Inigo. “You’re acquainted with Naga’s Exalted line.” He breathed, genuine fascination running in his tone. “No wonder you’re not oblivious like the rest of the humans here.”

“Your greetings are appreciated and welcomed.” Owain carefully said. “However, we’re here today not as Naga’s Exalted line.”

“We’re merely here as guests to your temple, friends accompanying Inigo.” Lucina diplomatically stated. “As a god, your attention should be focused on the people, especially on a day such as this one.”

Xander’s eyes flashed and for a hot second Inigo envisioned Xander snapping at Lucina or hurting her. Instead he gave a very thin smile, half amused, half annoyed. “I’ll take your suggestion but only this once.” He then turned to Inigo. “I’ll see you again, my little Inigo.”

He then pressed a soft kiss to the side of Inigo’s head before disappearing. At once the pinch and tightening of the space around them popped, leaving the world rushing at Inigo’s ears, loud and harsh. He inhaled deeply before giving a small apologetic smile to Lucina and Owain.

“Well, that was unexpected, right?”

They returned the smile with a frown, crease in their eyebrows.

“Inigo,” Owain slowly started, ignoring Inigo’s question, “what did Xander mean by ‘our intervals for visits are becoming shorter and shorter’”?

Inigo’s mouth clicked shut and his smile dropped. A long moment passed.

“He’s visited you, more than once, before this.” Lucina concluded.

Inigo squirmed. “Uh…”

“You have some explaining to do.” Owain firmly said, no wiggle room for Inigo’s excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon Festival: Based very very loosely on the Chinese Moon Cake Festival (which, moon cakes are awesome, just saying).
> 
> Ice Sculpting: Somehow I can see Cynthia and Laurent good at ice sculpting?? I don't know how to explain this one, guys.
> 
> Notice me Not: Xander can control if he wants regular people to see him or not
> 
> Decorating: Based on the western ideas of winter holiday decorations. 
> 
> Godchild(ren): I know it's probably not very practical to ask Basilio to be a godfather to THREE kids (what if something happened to everyone at once??) but my brain couldn't stop the idea. I'm too weak and my weakness may have flaws but I'll accept that.
> 
> Trees/Ice sculptures: Based on something my city does every year for the winter holidays.
> 
> Forever in ice: -cough- I hope you all (especially ObscureReference) enjoy this shout out.
> 
> Dancer's belt: I was high key thinking of the belt Princess Sakura from CLAMP's Tsubasa series sometimes has in illustrations of her Clow Kingdom outfit. 
> 
> Naga's Line: Just a reminder that Naga is a god in this AU and she's picked Owain/Lucina's family line as her own. Thus they are immune to spells from other gods. It's why they could see Xander. It's also why Xander can't really do anything to them, at least outwardly. He doesn't want a fight with Naga erupting.


	3. Open your eyes, another day is dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I'm finally done!!! I had such a busy week but I managed. This is a long chapter and I hope you like it. Now that I'm done this I want to write an epilogue fic in Owain's POV and hopefully shed some light on Niles, Leo, and some other world building stuff. But that's for later. It's super late here and I need sleep. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and or comments on this fic. It means a lot to me and makes my day! Also if you want to check my tumblr out as always the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> Edit: I wrote a small snippet of a "What if" scenario for this fic on my tumblr. (Note this has some Inigo/Owain.) The link to this snippet is right [here](https://kimium.tumblr.com/post/189400853604/an-au-of-if-only-for-a-moment).

The trip to the temple passed Inigo by in a marred blur of actions without thought and feeling backing them up, explanations swirling on his lips, ready to be spoken. Lucina and Owain remained silent at Inigo’s side, only hushing his attempts to start his explanation. It only took one time for Inigo to catch on to their plans: if Inigo was going to explain he was going to do so in private, Lucina and Owain sitting him down before staring at him. That realisation alone would have paralysed Inigo had he not been in public. He had a reputation to uphold; there was no sense freaking out and explaining while in public where anyone could over hear was mortifying. All Inigo could do was finish his journey to the temple, which he glared at balefully once they were at the front, as if all the blame was solely on Xander.

(It wasn’t, but the glaring made the knot in Inigo’s heart ease just a bit.)

Once they finished, Inigo silently followed Lucina and Owain back to Owain’s house. Owain’s house in contrast to Inigo’s was slightly larger, if only because they had a small clinic attached to the back of their house. Walking around the familiar trail to the side of the house, Owain pushed the door open. The door lead into the kitchen, which was exactly how Inigo always saw it in his mind: clean, the table pushed against one wall, a small clock over head, and the curtains to the window over the sink open. Warm light filtered into the kitchen, staining the table and floors a warm, honey almond colour.

Owain kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat neatly on the coat stand. Lucina followed suit. Inigo stood stock still, staring out into Owain’s kitchen. Familiarity mixed with a brewing apprehension in his chest, compressing and pushing down on his nerves and organs. His lungs barely inflated, pushing harshly against the weight, making all the air squeeze out into hisses and groans of borrowed life that Inigo was stealing piece by piece under the weight.

“Do you need help with your coat?” Owain dully asked, the first bit of dialogue spoken since Inigo’s secret had been exposed.

Inigo jolted slightly, sluggishly, and looked up at Owain. Owain was standing in front of him, arms limply as his sides. In the background Lucina was bustling around, opening cabinets, pulling tea cups out. The kettle sat on the stove, already filled and heating. Owain waved a hand in front of Inigo’s face, blocking Lucina out of Inigo’s vision.

“Earth to Inigo?”

“Sorry.” Inigo blurted out. “I was just…”

Owain exhaled slowly and reached out, touching Inigo’s shoulders warmly. “I cannot say I’m not upset. That would be a falsehood masking my inner feelings. However, I’m also sympathetic. I’m not here to interrogate you, to force you to drag the truth out. I simply feel as your friend I’m owed an explanation.”

He was right. Inigo winced at the words, even though they were mild, not barbed, and shuffled his feet against the entrance’s mat. (A small tinge of frustration also ran through with the words, like a needle threaded through his skin. This was all Xander’s fault…) Pretending that Owain, Lucina, and the rest of his friends and family weren’t affected was a bold face lie.

“I don’t know where to start.” Inigo spoke, his voice small.

“Start with taking your shoes and coat off.” Owain let go of Inigo’s shoulders. “Lucina’s making tea. Mom and Dad aren’t home today so if it’s privacy you want, you’ll have it.”

Nodding, Inigo slowly took his coat off, his brain wading through a grey mesh of events. The beginning with Xander was both close and far in Inigo’s mind, a barrier of supressing and blocking filtering majority of the memories. Sifting through the memories was akin to poking through sludge. Even as Inigo finished taking his coat and boots off, was sitting at the table, holding a hot mug of tea in his hands, the threads connecting the beginning to the current were muddled. Each thread was frayed at the ends, nothing connecting properly to one another. Still, Inigo looked at Owain and Lucina, who were looking back at him, Inigo owed an explanation.

(The frustration hit Inigo again, the needle back for another dip into his skin. If only Xander hadn’t shown up… Inigo squashed the feeling with the force of a fly swatter at a fly.)

“I want to start by saying I wasn’t hiding Xander visiting me out of a malicious intention. I just wanted everyone to not worry about me.” Inigo licked his lips, held his mug to his lips, talking into the steaming liquid. “The first time Xander appeared to me…”

The words spilled in jagged, fragmented parts. Inigo skimmed over all the lingering touches, possessive looks and words, and the kisses. He edited out the “my little Inigo” Xander always called him and stuck to the facts.

1) Xander appeared when he and Owain were setting up for the Moon Festival

2) Xander appeared again over the holidays twice

3) New Years Eve was the last time before Xander appeared before Owain and Lucina.

Facts helped keep a strong barrier between the memories. Facts helped Inigo speak. He spoke until his throat hurt and his mug was empty. When nothing else could be said, Inigo set his mug down. Owain immediately poured him another cup of tea, his gaze fixated on the table, eyes slightly glazed. Lucina was staring in Inigo’s direction but not at Inigo. The teapot was set on the table with a loud thunk. No one reacted. Owain’s hand remained firm on the handle.

“And you swear these are the only times he’s come to see you?” Owain asked.

“Yes. I promise.” Inigo gripped his cup tightly.

Owain nodded, almost to himself, before he exhaled sharply. “Forgive me for my bluntness, however this news injures my soul.”

“I’m sorry.” Inigo held his cup so tightly the heat from it was burning his hand. “If I could have kept it a secret for longer I would—”

“No.” Owain cut Inigo off. “You’re missing the point. Yes, I’m mad that Xander has been coming to see you, still bent on taking you away. You’re my friend, after all.” Owain added with a tender smile before it hardened. “However, what hurts me more is the fact you were keeping this a secret and would have for longer had Xander not shown up today.”

“But…” Inigo started. “Now you’re worried.”

“And do you think my worry would be any less if you had been upfront and honest with us?” Owain cut in, his voice sharp. “Do you think ignorance is bliss for me? Your lie hurts me more than the knowledge of Xander’s visits. Do you think finding out your lie this way makes me feel good?”

Inigo bristled. “I just wanted to protect you!”

“You’re not protecting me!” Owain snapped. “You’re protecting yourself.”

Owain’s voice rose along with his body. Lucina gently lifted her arm in front of Owain, pushing him back into his seat. “Listen, Inigo. As one of your friends Owain’s feelings are my own as well. I agree with what Owain has been saying. However, I understand your feelings. The desire to protect us and worry over us one I share as well.”

Lucina then reached out and touched Inigo’s hand. “What upsets me, and I think I can assume Owain as well, is the fact that in hiding this you suffered alone. We weren’t there for you to help you. You felt as though this problem was yours to face without support. Inigo, we love you. We want to support you and even if in supporting you we have to worry and be scared, so be it. That’s what it means to share a burden with someone, to assist them. Your pain is our pain. Don’t hide this any longer from us and especially your parents.”

Lucina’s words hung in the kitchen, echoing in the walls. It took Inigo a solid minute to realise he was silently shaking. It took him another moment to feel Owain and Lucina’s arms around his body, holding him. It took Inigo even longer to realise he was crying. Not strictly from sadness, but from the burning well of happiness that burst in his lungs as his friends held him close.

~

Telling everyone else grew easier, as though Lucina and Owain had ripped off a bandage from his body. The words flowed from his lips and with each pass the weight in Inigo’s chest lessened bit by bit.

(Though Brady outright cried, Laurent pushed his glasses up and gave Inigo a mix of a sigh and a huff, and Severa out right smacked him upside the head before clinging to his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. Only Cynthia didn’t do anything to Inigo. As she remained still, her eyes wide through the entire conversation.

When his mother started to cry once again the tightening in Inigo’s heart flared up. Once she stopped, her eyes dried, she looked at Inigo directly.

“Next time you’re telling us when the god visits you.”

Inigo opened his mouth. His mother gave a look.

“Please.”

“All right.”)

~

Despite his status in town and the rumours Inigo knew were continually being spread, he still woke up the next morning to a pile of boxed chocolates on the kitchen table. Olivia was at the table, her cheeks pink, as she drank something warm. Woven in her hair were pink and red roses, Henry humming as he worked. A small box sat at her elbow, no doubt Henry’s gift to her. Inigo eyed the other boxes. Those could be for only one person in the house and Inigo was certain they weren’t for his mother or his father.

“What are those?” As if he didn’t know the answer.

“Chocolates.” Henry replied with a little jaunty tune under his words. “My son, the heart breaker.” He added with another hum.

Inigo’s cheeks burned and he walked into the kitchen. “I’m not a heart breaker.”

“Then, you’ll be returning the favour to everyone?” Olivia asked, gesturing to the boxes.

“Um…” Inigo glanced down at the table. His ears were hot. Why oh why didn’t he just wait for his parents to leave before he came downstairs?

“I figured.” Henry laughed. “The top ones are from your friends. The others are from secret admirers. Though I can start naming who gave what if you wish.”

“Please… don’t.” Inigo picked up the first box, safely labeled “TO INIGO, FROM LUCINA”.

Henry cackled but didn’t press the matter further allowing Inigo to open the box carefully and peer inside. The chocolates inside were smooth spheres, only about six of them. However, they were all decorated individually, each a different flavour. A small note was inside, informing Inigo what was what. Closing the box, Inigo set it down and opened the other ones. (Owain’s, as usual, was over the top. The chocolate was a single block, appearing to be a cactus with multiple arms. Each of the arms were different flavours.) When he was done, Inigo gathered the gifts and took them up to his room. Securing them inside on his desk, Inigo left and went out to work with his Uncle Basilio. There was always something around town to fix and hard manual labour helped drive away the chill that February always brought to Inigo’s bones. A few of the workers whistled at him to gain his attention and even waved at him as he passed their sites. Smiling and waving back, Inigo continued his work, his breath misting over his lips as he worked. He worked until the sun dipped low, which was barely before supper. Wiping the sweat, Inigo set the last bit of materials down before walking to find his Uncle Basilio.

Basilio was standing with some other workers, waving and thanking them for the day. Inigo held himself back, rocking a bit on his heels. A light dusting of snow slowly fell and Inigo crossed his arms over his chest to conserve warmth.

“Shame it’s continually cold every day. Starting to feel sick of it.”

Inigo turned around. One of the workers (Inigo couldn’t place his name exactly in his mind but his face was familiar) was saddled beside Inigo, his hands in his coat pockets. No doubt he too was trying to keep warm. Inigo smiled politely back.

“I know. I feel the same way.” Inigo glanced back at his Uncle Basilio who was saying goodbye to one of the workers. “I hope it warms up soon.” Inigo added as he moved forward, hoping to snatch up the spot before someone else distracted his godfather.

“Say.” The man continued. “If you’re not busy later, perhaps…”

“Hey! Inigo!” Basilio boomed, “Done for the day?” He then took two large strides over and wrapped an arm around Inigo’s shoulders, ruffling his hair.

“Uncle Basilio!” Inigo half scolded. “Yes, I am. Quit that!”

Basilio laughed and ruffled Inigo’s pink locks one final time before he let Inigo go. “Thanks for the help today, Inigo. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Inigo smoothed his hair in place, a smile on his face. “Have a good evening, Uncle Basilio.”

Inigo then walked away, making sure to walk in the opposite direction of the other man so he could get to Basilio for whatever chat they were going to have. Humming to himself, Inigo walked through the town, his breath visible in the air as he moved. Turning the corner, Inigo winced as a small gust of wind kicked up. However, he didn’t have a moment to feel chilled. A warm arm looped around his shoulders, curling Inigo closer. Cedar and smoke-filled Inigo’s nose as well as the smell of winter, a sort of pine and snow that clung to everyone who was outside.

“I don’t need assistance walking home.”

“Never said you did.” Xander replied, his arm hot and heavy against Inigo’s cold shoulders.

The unspoken “I’m here because I want to be here” hung in the air. Inigo sucked in a cold lungful of air and held his sigh back. Xander hadn’t changed anything with Inigo’s speed so the walking was uninterrupted. Continuing on his journey home was the main goal though if Xander thought he could walk into Inigo’s house…

“I’m merely here to spend a little bit of time with you.” Xander said, almost as though he was reading Inigo’s thoughts.

“Right.” Inigo muttered. “It takes all of ten minutes to walk home.”

“If I wanted more time, I would make sure I have it.” Xander replied. His words chilled Inigo to the bone. “You were working today. How did that go?” His tone was polite.

“It was fine.” Inigo answered. Why even play coy with small talk? “It gets me out of the house and working with people who won’t stare at me.”

“What makes you say that?”

Inigo turned his head and raised an eyebrow, looking at Xander. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe if a certain someone didn’t make me the “sacrifice”, I wouldn’t have people staring at me.”

Xander hummed but stopped their pace. Inigo didn’t have a chance to process a new emotion. Xander turned him around and smiled a thin smile, his arm still nestled around Inigo’s shoulder.

“They stare at you but perhaps not for the sole reason you’re assuming.”

Inigo huffed. “Is this your way of telling me something is off with me?” Inigo suddenly wanted a mirror.

A light laugh erupted from Xander’s lips. “You’re missing my point but that’s all right.” His eyes then narrowed with a bit of dark creeping at the corners of his red. “It means you haven’t noticed and that’s good. You needn’t worry yourself over inconsequential matters.”

What? Inigo opened his mouth but Xander leaned in and kissed Inigo lightly. With the snow twirling around them and them standing in the streets at night it was directly out of a romance book. The kiss was light, no where close to the heat and intensity of their New Years kiss. When Xander parted and had a warm smile.

“Now, let’s get you home.”

Inigo numbly nodded. Nothing he would say would get Xander to leave him and besides, if Inigo had already endured so far. Why give up? They continued their pace, silence between them, until Inigo’s home was looming closer. As they approached the house, Xander stopped Inigo just by the foot of the trail that lead to the front door. Digging into his jacket pocket, Xander pulled out a small box. It was wrapped in dark red paper and the bow was a stark white. He placed it in Inigo’s hands.

“The tradition of Valentines is a bit newer, but I admit it’s rather charming.”

“You’re giving me a Valentine gift?” Inigo’s jaw dropped a bit.

“It’s nothing too fancy.” Xander assured before he dropped a kiss on the top of Inigo’s head. “Have a good evening, my dear Inigo.”

He then left, leaving Inigo, his (traitorous) body mourning the loss of heat. Clutching the gift, Inigo walked into his home. Olivia was on the couch, knitting. Henry was beside her reading a heavy magic tome. When they looked up and saw the box in Inigo’s hands, they raised their eyebrows. Inigo’s heart jolted but he had promised.

“From the god. He uh… walked me home.”

The paling of his parent’s cheeks and the dimming of their smiles stung Inigo harshly but their eyes shot a grateful look. Inigo exhaled sharply. “I’ll just… get ready for bed.”

He walked past them and when he was in his room, he set Xander’s box on his desk, beside the other ones. In the pile the box looked like all the others. Inigo turned his gaze and focused on getting ready for bed.

Later that night, once Inigo was done with his shower, he sat on his bed and carefully opened Xander’s present. Inside were chocolates, all of them dark and in the shape of peaches.

~

Spring arrived with a flurry of rain and wind followed by a slow heat that melted everything in its path. Mud was everywhere and many places were slightly flooded with water. Henry as well as other mages were called out daily to help clear the flooded fields and roads. Even their own garden was a muddy swamp, which took Henry a solid morning to help clear up. It was why, two weeks later than usual, gardening and dancing started for Inigo.

Gardening was more his mother and father’s jobs (his mother with the plants and vegetable garden while Henry grew herbs for his potions) but Inigo always lent a hand. Their modest garden could prove to be a lot of work especially when weeds started to crop up. Even with magic, which Olivia always requested to be used sparingly as she didn’t want any magic mixing strangely with the vegetables.

(Whenever it was brought up Inigo always had a moment of silence for that one batch of cucumbers his mother had planted.)

As for dancing, the activity, while easily done everywhere at any time, was something Inigo enjoyed practicing outside and alone. There was something about being able to quietly move through the steps, feel the burn of a good work out, and be embraced in silence. Dancing was a passion which was why as Inigo moved through the steps of a new dance wearing the shoes Xander had gifted him, he couldn’t help but feel irritated. True to his word, the shoes fit perfectly, weren’t staining or straining Inigo’s foot. Hell, they hadn’t even rubbed in the awkward way new shoes tended to do. Why Xander’s gift was so perfect was beyond Inigo, however the frustration over actually appreciating a gift from Xander was drowned by the joy of being able to dance in new shoes and not feel pain.

Inigo danced as long as his body could handle it. When fatigue hit him, Inigo plopped down on the ground, sweat on his brow, and lay on the cool grass. Staring up at the blue sky, Inigo closed his eyes and relaxed, his body going numb in relief. A small breeze passed and cooled the sweat on Inigo. After a long moment, he sat up, ready to go another round of practice, but sitting on a tree stump was Xander.

His armour was back on, as though he had come from his own practice. Not that Inigo was certain. Xander had never appeared before Inigo in less than a perfect state. Whether that was Xander’s choice or something the gods could do, Inigo wasn’t certain.

“Why are you here?” Inigo asked, his cheeks starting to burn as he sat up.

“Are you embarrassed?” Xander tilted his head, brushing Inigo’s question off. “Don’t be. Your dancing is very expressive. Your motions are fluid, elegant, and come from within your heart. It’s very soothing to witness your dancing. I also see you’re using my gift. Do you like it?”

The sincerity in Xander’s tone rang in the forest. Inigo’s face flushed more but his heart beat in an almost flattered way. “Oh uh… thank you.” Inigo glanced at his feet. “Yes, I do.” He honestly added.

“I’m glad to hear.” Xander smiled before he adjusted his sitting posture. “Now, don’t allow my presence to stop your dancing. I’d love to watch more.” His tone dipped a little. “I’d love it if you kept dancing for me.”

For him. Somehow Inigo couldn’t see Xander inviting anyone else. A private dance with a man that had a smoldering gaze that nearly burned into Inigo’s skin. His breath cut short and Inigo swallowed, his stomach and heart twisting slowly inside.

“Well?” Xander asked.

There was no use attempting to escape or make excuses. Inigo pushed aside his apprehension and closed his eyes. It only marginally helped him pretend Xander wasn’t present, that his gaze wasn’t burning into Inigo’s skin and soul.

The afternoon passed slowly.

~

“He watched you dance?” Cynthia asked as she walked beside Inigo. “Really? And you let him?”

“There wasn’t a lot I could do.” Inigo replied, side stepping some children running around the festival grounds.

“But you hate it when people watch you.”

“I know…” Inigo muttered. “But I suppose some day I’ll have to allow people to watch me.”

“So, your first audience, besides your parents, is the god that wants to snatch you away?” Cynthia pressed.

Inigo shrugged and glanced around the festival, as though he’d find something to distract and derail the conversation. The Spring Festival, like all festivals was a full day event, with a lot of flowers, spring dishes, and celebrations to invoke a year of good planting and growing. As always there were tents up with food, games, and entertainment. Inigo twisted his hands and located the horse racing.

“Let’s go check the horse races.” Inigo pointed. “Come on. I bet Owain is there with Severa.”

Cynthia’s nose wrinkled but she brightened up. “All right! Let’s see who will win this year!”

She tugged Inigo along, pulling him through the crowd. At the outskirts of the festival was the large track where the contestants were getting ready for the race. A booth was open for bets but Inigo passed by it with Cynthia. No need for them to bet; this was only a spectator sport for them. Sitting down in the stands, Inigo watched the people bustling around in hopes of finding Owain or Severa. It took a moment, but he located them, sitting on the other side of the stands. Inigo and Cynthia could have moved over to them, but the first race was starting. They’d have to wait until the first race ended. When the race began the crowd erupted in cheers and shouting. Inigo sunk into the atmosphere of the crowd and cheered along. Once the first race ended, they moved over to where Owain and Severa were, squishing themselves close to them. Inigo sat beside Owain and sunk closer. Owain was warm. With a laugh, Owain slung an arm over both Inigo and Severa’s shoulders for the rest of the races they watched.

~

A dance ended the Spring Festival, the lights warm and twinkling overtop. Inigo settled himself down, holding a warm cup of tea, and watched the center of the town. All sorts of people were dancing, couples and groups, old and young. Sipping his tea, Inigo smiled to himself. The day was slowly ending, the sun dipping low as the days were becoming longer. Dusk had settled but even if it wasn’t fully night Inigo was ready to take a break. Owain had tried to needle everyone into dancing with him but so far, he had only managed to drag Cynthia on the floor. Severa was off somewhere, perhaps finding Lucina, Brady, or Laurent who were around the festival somewhere. No doubt when Owain was done dancing with Cynthia he’d ask Inigo. Perhaps Inigo would say yes to one dance. Owain was very persistent when he wanted to be. Inigo took a sip of his drink.

“Not dancing?”

Inigo nearly spilt his tea. He managed to swallow and glance over to see Xander in front of him. His shirt was loose, the sleeves long. His pants were tight and rode high enough to cover his hips. If Xander lifted his arms too high and his shirt was untucked Inigo might see some of his hip bones. The thought made his mouth dry. Xander reached for Inigo and pulled him up, cradling Inigo in a familiar dance position. Inigo swallowed as his hands automatically went where Xander wanted them to be for slow dancing.

“Such a shame to waste the evening not dancing.” Xander twirled Inigo closer to the center of the dance space. “Dance with me.”

Inigo automatically followed Xander’s steps, his heart in his throat. “You can’t just demand it.”

“I can’t?” Xander twirled Inigo once again so Inigo’s back was flush against his chest. “You look so good against me.” He whispered before twirling Inigo back into place.

He picked their pace and dance, a slow waltz that Inigo could do in his sleep. The complexity of the dance didn’t matter to Inigo so much as the sudden whispers around them. Inigo’s mouth dried and his grip on Xander tightened. Could others… see them? Glancing around carefully, Inigo saw that yes, people were staring but no one had as strong of a stare as Owain. Crap. Inigo’s cheeks reddened.

“People can see us.” Inigo hissed.

“Of course.” Xander calmly replied, “I’ve been so indulgent allowing you to have private moments with me. You’re mine and I want to show you off.”

Show him off. As though he were just an accessory. Inigo’s jaw tightened.

“Oh, come now,” Xander sighed, easily moving Inigo around the space, which was thinning anyways as people avoided them. “You’re more than just something I can flaunt. I can see it in your eyes. You believe I see you as merely an item to be collected and kept.”

Inigo’s heart stopped as he was called out but he buried the panic. “Isn’t that what a sacrifice is?”

For a second, Xander was silent, not responding but only for a second. “Not entirely.” Xander replied. “You’re a bridge, between the gods and humans. You’re not a human anymore but you’re not a god. My Sacrifices aren’t items I have a habit of keeping locked up, Inigo.”

“You threatened to put me in ice. Literally.” Inigo dryly reminded.

“I said habit.” Xander retorted. “That implies it can happen.” He smiled thinly. “And simply because you’re mine doesn’t imply you’re owned.” Xander then stopped their dancing, gazing down at Inigo. “However, I want you.” His tone darkened. “I want you in ways I’ve rarely wanted Sacrifices. So, I’ll have you.” Xander added as though it was a fact Inigo couldn’t run away from.

“I escaped from you.” Inigo whispered, looking directly at Xander. “You only have me in a superficial sense. You cannot take me now.”

A long beat passed. Xander stared at Inigo, who refused to turn away. The music was distant in the background and a few people moved out of Inigo’s sight, but he wasn’t distracted. Then, Xander laughed low and warm.

“You’re right. I only have you superficially. I cannot take you away the way I want to, but,” Xander leaned in and slowly began to tug Inigo into a side step that kept them swaying but not moving, “you want me. I could taste it in your kiss at New Years. Conflicted and longing clash together, my dear Inigo. I look forward to seeing which one will remain when I take you away this fall.”

Inigo saw red. His cheeks burned and a snarl hissed out of his throat. “You think that night implies I want you? Good luck trying to get me this fall. I’ll run away again.” Inigo spat back.

Xander had the gall to smile. “Your spirit is one of the most attractive things about you.” Xander then leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the top of Inigo’s head. “Good luck in trying to run away this year.”

He then faded, leaving Inigo in the middle of the dance floor, cheeks red, heart pounding, and mind racing. Now that Xander’s overbearing presence had faded, Inigo could feel everyone looking at him, hear the whispers. Inigo clutched his fist tightly and swallowed down everything that was bubbling at the surface. With stiff motions, Inigo walked off the dance floor and kept walking until he collapsed in a dark, secluded spot. Exhaling deeply Inigo looked up at the sky. A second later Owain raced over to him, falling at the ground beside Inigo, warm hands on his shoulders.

“Inigo! That was…”

“Could we just…” Inigo started and then with energy zapped he sighed. “Could we just sit here for a moment?”

“Sure.” Owain nestled beside Inigo, fingers lacing together. “I sort of ran away from Severa. She might come around later with everyone. If we’re still here for a long time.”

“That’s fine.” Inigo sighed. “I can’t go back to the festival. Did everyone really see Xander?”

“I can’t be certain since whatever magic he uses for illusions doesn’t work on me.” Owain replied. “However, from what I heard from Severa we knew you were dancing with the god but his form was always shifting so no one could really remember what he exactly looked like.”

“Oh.” As though that was somehow better for Inigo. Not that Xander cared. “I see.”

“Yeah.” Owain lamely finished.

They glanced up at the sky. A beat passed.

“It was nice to see you dancing, even if it was with Xander and you probably weren’t happy about it.”

“Thanks.” Inigo snorted. “I don’t mind dancing when others are dancing too. The spot light isn’t on me entirely. But thanks, again.”

Owain leaned closer and Inigo followed, their heads hitting together lightly, like they used to do as children. “The sky is very beautiful.” Inigo muttered.

“Yeah, it is.” Owain paused. “Say, want to hear some stories of the constellations?”

“Haven’t you told me all of them already?”

“No!”

Inigo laughed.

‘Okay, maybe but I know which one is your favourite!” Owain boasted before he cleared his throat.

Halfway through the tale, everyone else showed up and they all spend the rest of the evening under the tree, listening to Owain spin tales about the night sky.

~

A week after the Spring Festival Inigo noticed Owain walking around town with someone he’d never seen before. The person in question had snow white hair, dark skin, and a flash of an eyepatch on one eye. His clothing was perfectly tailored but the biggest eye-catching part was the dark blue cloak that swirled around his shoulders. The two passed by Inigo and turned a corner, out of his sight. Inigo blinked and shrugged. Lissa, even though she insisted on being a regular cleric and not involved in politics, was still of the Exalt line. Perhaps Owain was showing someone around as a favour for Basilio, who was on the town’s council. Shrugging his shoulders, Inigo turned back to his work.

A couple days later, when Inigo was out doing errands, he caught a fleeting glimpse of Owain, who was walking at a mild pace, with someone else at his side. This person had blond hair, dark clothing that in the right angle had a purple hue, and a cloak that wrapped elegantly around his figure. He followed Owain, posture perfectly upright compared to Owain’s hurried, slightly bent forward stance. Inigo blinked and then they were gone. Another person following Owain? Another favour, as Inigo suspected or not?

“Hey, mom, do you know if anyone… important is visiting the town?” Inigo asked when he returned home.

“Important?” Olivia asked. “Like someone a part of the council?”

“Uh, yeah.” Inigo half muttered as he took his shoes off.

“Not that I know of.” Olivia responded. “Why are you asking?”

“Oh, I just saw some people following Owain around and they looked important.” Inigo responded.

Olivia nodded and the topic dropped. Whatever was happening with Owain only tickled the back of Inigo’s mind before fading slightly. The evening passed, smoothing and cleaning over the questions in Inigo’s mind. It wasn’t until the next day, when Owain showed up at Inigo’s door that the memories rushed back at Inigo with the force of a dam bursting open. Gasping out Inigo grabbed Owain’s arm and dragged him inside the house. Owain stumbled in and blinked, his chest nearly knocking into Inigo as Inigo reached around to shut the door.

“Good morning to you too.” Owain greeted. “I see the day has woken you up with bursts of energy.”

“Who were the two people following you around town?” Inigo blurted out before he flushed. “Sorry. Good morning.” Owain stared at him for a moment before he laughed lightly. Inigo pouted and looked at Owain. “Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry.” Owain gently touched Inigo’s arm. “Let’s sit down. That’s actually why I came over. I figured I should tell you as soon as I could.” He gave a crooked smile.

“Oh… okay.”

Inigo blinked before he led Owain to the living room. Sitting on the couch, Inigo adjusted himself as Owain sat beside him. A moment passed as Owain curled his feet from under him and onto the couch. Inigo angled himself so he could still see Owain but remain seated comfortably.

“Promise me you won’t jump to any sort of conclusions.” Owain prefaced.

“I promise.” Inigo breathed out, his heart spiking.

What sort of troubles had Owain found? A cold sweat hit Inigo and his heart did a slightly irregular thump in his chest. He curled his fingers together and waited, his breath held, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. Owain swallowed before he spoke.

“Those two people are Leo and Niles.” Owain rubbed his head, ducking his gaze down a little. “They’re married.”

Oh. That was normal enough. “Uh okay. Why would I jump to conclusions… oh my!” Inigo’s voice rose at the end. “You’re not—!”

“I’m not!” Owain jumped slightly, his ears red. “And that wasn’t what I meant by jumping to conclusions, Inigo.”

“So, what are you trying to tell me?” Inigo raised his eyebrow, all apprehension fading away.

Owain inhaled. Then: “Leo is Xander’s brother. Niles is his lover. They’re gods. Well, Leo’s a god, Niles is a demi-god. They started to talk and follow me a little bit before the Spring Festival.”

The information knocked Inigo over the head dully. He stared and blinked a few times before the words processed completely in his mind. Owain was seeing Xander’s brother (Leo) and his demi-god husband. Even if this arrangement wasn’t occurring for too long, that didn’t mean Owain couldn’t fool around with those he found attractive. Clearly Leo and Niles must find Owain attractive and if that was the case… how did Inigo feel about this? Xander was… well Xander was the god who was trying to take Inigo away. A frown filled Inigo’s face. Sure, Inigo could imagine that Leo was good looking (weren’t all gods?) as well as Niles. Being attracted to them wasn’t something Inigo could one hundred percent find fault in Owain. Was this how someone felt when a friend got together with an ex or someone they disliked?

“Inigo, please, speak to me.” Owain gently touched his shoulder. “I’m not sure what to make of this silence.”

That snapped Inigo out of his thoughts. He gaped at Owain. “I’m having a CRISIS over Xander trying to take me away and you came here to tell me you’re getting it on with his married brother?” Inigo paused. “And his lover? At the same time?”

It was Owain’s turn to have a slacked jaw. “You’re jumping to assumptions. I told you to not do that! This situation isn’t like that. It’s not what you’re thinking.” Owain’s cheeks were pink. “They’re just talking with me, following me around. That’s it. I think they want to be friends?” Owain tilted his head. “Or just study me. I don’t know.”

Study him. Assumption aside, the news drained Inigo almost immediately. Now that Owain was clearing the situation up for Inigo he could see the picture. He paled. Owain immediately widened his eyes and grabbed Inigo’s hand.

“They can’t just take me, remember?” Owain waved his free arm. “I’m from Naga’s Exalted line. I think that’s why they decided to follow me around in the first place. Curiosity. I just allow them. It’s not really hurting me. But… I thought it might hurt you. I don’t want this a secret so I told you as soon as I could. In private. That’s why I waited until now.”

Right. Inigo exhaled slowly. “So, they’re just curious? About you?”

“Yes.” Owain shrugged. “It’s not as though they see me for long or even frequently.”

It was almost ironic that Owain would gather that sort of attention without trying and not care. Meanwhile… Inigo shook his head and shoved that line of thought away. “They’re not trying to hurt you or do anything to you?”

“Besides ask me questions? No, nothing.” Owain assured. “Please, don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll… try.” Inigo muttered, holding onto the fact that Owain, as he reminded Inigo, was Naga’s line. Leo and Niles couldn’t do anything just like Xander couldn’t either.

“Thanks.” Owain smiled. “And if you could keep this to yourself? I’ll tell everyone else. So far only Lucina knows.”

Inigo could do that. He could respect Owain’s wish. “I will.”

Owain curled his grip around Inigo’s hand tighter. “Thanks.”

~

The afternoon had barely rolled in when Xander showed up. Inigo, his arms covered in dirt from the wrist up to his elbows, sweat down his brow, paused, sighed, and continued his work. Xander remained perched on one of the wooden chairs that were set out for when Inigo was done the world, for him to relax. Not a speck of anything was on Xander and in fact, he was practically glowing, as though he was radiating light. Inigo dropped the spade he had been using to dig up the weeds and pointed his dirt covered gloved hand at Xander.

“You!” Inigo bit out.

“Me.” Xander agreed.

Inigo shot a glare. “You sent your brother and his lover after Owain.”

A moment passed and the wind blew, scattering bits of grass and leaves through the space. Xander blinked and opened his mouth. “I did no such thing.” Xander replied.

Inigo’s gaze narrowed. “Did you?”

“I merely told Leo about your friend, the one in Naga’s line.” Xander shrugged. “What my brother does with this information is his business. I’m not going to micromanage him.”

He wasn’t, was he? Inigo raised an eyebrow. “There are people you don’t harass?” He blurted out.

Xander’s eyes narrowed and his body lurched forward slightly. For a second Inigo could envision Xander leaping out of the chair and towards him. That vision disappeared in a flash when Xander’s lips quirked upwards slightly, his body leaning into the chair once more.

“Leo’s my brother. His free time is his free time.” Xander then smiled a little bolder. “Besides your friend is protected and you know it. It isn’t as though Leo takes any sacrifices. He’s not the King of the Nohrian gods.”

Right. Inigo clung onto that bit of information. Owain could certainly handle himself far better than a regular person. Also, Xander was right; he was the only god in Nohr that took sacrifices.

Sacrifices.

Inigo paused, his brain catching on the term. What happened to them anyways? Xander was, after all, the only god that took sacrifices. Not many people had the opportunity to ask Xander further details about sacrifices and if Inigo’s freedom was on the line, he had a right to know.

“Hey, I have a question.” Inigo’s voice was small.

Whatever mirth that had clung to Xander immediately shrunk and faded; a cool look leveled at Inigo. Xander sat up slightly, his back straightening. “Yes, my dear Inigo?”

“What happens to the sacrifices?”

“Oh? Are you curious about your fate?”

Inigo grit his teeth slightly but held back his scathing words. “Please tell me.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Xander then disappeared from the chair and was in front of Inigo, his gaze directly on him, kneeling in the grass. Unlike Inigo though, Xander wasn’t getting dirt on him. “They live in realm of the Nohrian gods for the most part. Sometimes they take on a job or studies. Sometimes they meet other minor gods and become friends or even form relationships and families. It’s how demi-gods and half gods and all sorts of mixes in between happen.”

A small weight lifted from Inigo’s mind, though not by much. “So… you just let them freely live?”

“In a way.” Xander replied idly. “Sometimes I keep them around until I am, for a lack of a better term, bored. Sacrifices still have normal human life spans after all. They come and go in a flash but their sacrifices are necessary.”

Necessary. Just how water was necessary for life. A cold, hard fact. The weight returned in Inigo’s heart. “I’m just a human that will fade away to you. My life and choices don’t matter. You’ll just toss me when you’re bored, like a child?” Inigo’s questions bit into the air.

However, Xander, much to the burning frustration inside of Inigo, didn’t bulk. Instead he laughed at the questions. Inigo’s blood boiled. He opened his mouth but Xander touched his finger to Inigo’s lip.

“Oh, my dear Inigo. Are you worried I’d toss you away?” Xander leaned in, finger still at Inigo’s lips. “You’re different. I want you in ways I’ve never wanted sacrifices before. You’re special. When I have you, I’ll make you mine in all conceivable ways.”

His. Inigo’s heart stopped and a deep seated ripple ran through Inigo’s body, down to the core of his spine. Xander was like a predator who had caught the trail of blood. Inigo set his best glare at Xander.

“I’m not yours. Find another sacrifice this year. Leave me alone.”

Xander laughed and tugged Inigo in, kissing him in a way that wasn’t proper in public. When they pulled away Xander nibbled a bit on Inigo’s bottom lip, his eyes smoldering.

“Never.” He pulled Inigo close. So close that when he spoke his breath misted over Inigo’s kiss swollen lips. “You’re still my sacrifice and this year I’m taking you.”

Inigo’s heart fluttered at the heat of Xander’s lips and breath against his own. He swallowed and wretched himself away, cheeks pink, heart pounding in his chest. “Not happening. I hope you enjoy another year of being bested by me.”

“I hope you enjoy being taken by me.” Xander smoothly corrected. He then stood up (no dirt on him, of course). “I’ll see you later, my dear Inigo.”

He then disappeared, leaving Inigo once again alone, heart aching in his chest (from what, Inigo wasn’t sure), and sense of security shaken. Grumbling to himself (as though that helped) Inigo turned back to the gardening, reached for the spade, and gripped it tightly in his palm. The slight pain from the handle grounded Inigo. Xander wanted to get at him, shake his resolve. Inigo had to be strong. He could outsmart Xander once again. He will. He had to.

Nodding to himself, Inigo got back to work on the garden.

~

Summer lazily trickled in heat and warmth, oozing out of the brightly opening flowers of spring, sending humidity in the air. Inigo lazed on the beach under an umbrella on a towel. The heat of the sand under his body soaked into his back. A book was on his chest, half opened, but had been forgotten by the heat of the day and the comfort of his position. With half closed eyes Inigo listened to the sound of the waves, the seagulls in the air, and the shouts of his friends around him. Sea brine and sunshine burnt warmly in his nose, the smell clinging to his body. Days were ticking by, fall would soon rear its ugly head, and with that Xander’s promise to take Inigo away.

No, not Xander’s promise: Inigo’s promise. He wouldn’t be taken. He would outsmart Xander once more. He would triumph and be left alone. Perhaps he could create a sort of deal that wiggled him out of being picked again. Maybe he could find a way to get Xander to leave him alone for good.

“You’re not here to sleep, you’re here to have fun with us!” Cynthia exclaimed, bouncing up beside him, tugging Inigo’s arm.

Inigo’s eyes opened. “Cynthia… I’m so comfortable…”

“If you want a nap go back and nap at home!” She pouted. “You’re here so have fun with us!” She turned to the side. “Help me get him up!”

Wait. What? Before Inigo could react, warm hands clawed under his body, curling around his frame, hoisting Inigo up. Inigo let out a yelp as Owain’s laughter filled the space, his hands moving to cradle Inigo’s head. Another set of hands was at Inigo’s side and with a flash of red hair Inigo knew it was Severa. Finally, Cynthia was at his feet, her grip almost tickling his soles.

“Put me down!” Inigo gasped out.

“No way!” Owain replied before he turned his head. “Come on, help us out!”

“I’m not participating in this sort of childish…”

“Oh, come on, Laurent! Inigo needs to have fun too.”

“Lucina!” Inigo gaped. “You’re supposed to be on my—”

His body swayed gently, like Inigo was on a swing back when he was a child. Inigo’s voice was lost in the wind as the momentum picked up, more hands around him. Inigo tried to find his voice, but everyone was laughing brightly. Then, they tossed him. Inigo was airborne for all of two seconds before he crashed into the cool sea water, going under for a second, before spluttering up, the shock of being warm and dry replaced with cool and wet. Everyone was half waded into the water by this point, laughing and splashing a little. Inigo spit the sea water out of his mouth and sent a wave of water towards them, nailing a few in the face.

“That’s for tossing me into the ocean!”

“You need to have some fun!” Owain protested.

“Oh, that’s it! You’re going DOWN!” Severa’s voice rose over Owain’s before she splashed Inigo back.

Inigo took the hit and attempted to splash Severa but instead he hit Lucina, who then hit Cynthia and then a splashing contest began. Despite himself, Inigo began to laugh, warmth seeping into his heart where the cool and wet of the ocean was replaced with happiness and warmth. This. This was what Inigo didn’t want to give up to Xander. He didn’t want to sacrifice his freedom, his joy, his friends, his family, and his future.

This was what he’d fight for. So, Inigo went hard into the water fight. When they finished, drained, soaked, but laughing. Inigo lazed in the water, floating on his back, staring upwards, away from the sun and into the blue sky. This was where he belonged. Not as some sort of collection for Xander to scoop up.

“See? Isn’t it better here? You’re welcome.” Severa floated over to him, her body lightly knocking into Inigo’s.

“Yeah! You had fun. Admit it!” Owain added, also floating over to Inigo.

Inigo sighed but didn’t look over to them. He didn’t want to ruin his float. “Fine. I had fun. But only a little bit.”

They laughed and soon Inigo joined them.

~

With one of the many summer festivals around the corner, Inigo was once again busy with setting up and preparations. Each booth had to be perfectly set up and each stand equipped with enough to last the entire night. Hours were long as the council wanted to push more activities for both the adults and the children to enjoy. By the time Inigo returned home from moving boxes, setting up stands, hammering in wood, performing multiple emergency fix-its, he was drained.

Dragging his feet home, Inigo yawned as he fiddled with his house keys, nearly dropping them as he unlocked the front door. Inside the house was dimly lit, so dim that Inigo almost missed his father had he not been sitting in the corner with multiple candles flickering by his side. Jumping, Inigo exhaled sharply, sleep flying away from him for the moment. A second passed as Inigo stared at his father before he half smiled.

“You scared me, dad.”

“Oops, sorry about that.” Henry gave a toothy grin. “However, I have to keep up my dark appearance, even for my son.”

“Right.” Inigo half laughed.

“How was the work?”

“Busy, but nothing too out of the ordinary. We’ll be done by tomorrow, or so Uncle Basilio says.”

“I’m happy to hear.” Henry then leaned in. “Come sit with me?”

Inigo looked down at his dusty, dirty, sweaty body. “You sure?”

“Of course!” Henry motioned. “Come, sit down with your father and spend some quality time with me.”

Well, when he put it that way. Inigo walked over and sat down at the table, the chair squeaking against the floor as he moved it. Once seated properly, Inigo leaned over and idly touched one of the candles, a thick, short candle that smelt of vanilla.

“What are you up to?” Inigo asked. “You’re not going to burn the table again, right?”

Henry laughed. “No, no not again. Your mother would be cross with me. No, I’m merely testing charms and spells. The candles are helping purify the air now that my experiments are over.”

Purify the air. Inigo narrowed his eyes. Henry noted and laughed again. “Don’t worry over it, Inigo.” Henry then reached over and touched Inigo’s hand. “You’re been well, correct?”

Well. Inigo read the lines that were unsaid. “Xander hasn’t shown up since the garden. It’s been quiet. I promise.”

“Fall is coming soon.” Henry distantly muttered. “And no charms or spells I create are powerful enough to hold a candle to a god.” He idly touched one of the candles on the table.

Something twisted inside of Inigo. He bit his lip. “Father… he won’t take me.”

“Best case scenario.” Henry very gently said. “One must always look at multiple outcomes. That’s how magic works. One branch of magic isn’t the only way.” A dark look filled Henry’s face. “I just want you safe, Inigo. I love you.”

Safe. Inigo swallowed thickly and nodded. “I will be. I have to be. I don’t want him to take me.”

A long pause, heavy and warm filled the room before Henry dug into his pocket. “I bought you something.”

He then pulled out a small indigo pouch. Inigo nearly jumped. “You didn’t!”

“Plegian caramels are hard to come by here, but the market proved to be a good day for me.” Henry pressed the bag into Inigo’s hand. “Not as good as the ones I make, of course, but the ingredients never pass by me.”

Inigo quickly opened the bag and pulled out a small, individually wrapped caramel. He opened it and bit in, savouring the salty sweet taste. “Thanks dad.”

“Any time, Inigo.”

~

Summer Festival always ended in fireworks. The bright burst in the sky were different from the New Years Ones. New Years fireworks were mainly white and yellows, bright and eye catching in a simple, festive way. Summer ones were colourful with any colour imaginable bursting across the sky. Inigo stretched out under the tree his eastern style clothing wrapped neatly around his body. Severa had also gone all out with her yukata, demanding that if she was wearing her yukata everyone else would wear theirs too. Inigo’s was crème with light dusting of sakura and periwinkle swirls on the sleeves and around the collar, dusting it slightly in a gradient. In his hand was an uchiwa, the fan mimicking the same colours. At Inigo’s side Cynthia, Brady, and Laurent sat, leaning against the tree, within finger brushing distance but not too close that they invaded each other’s personal space. Owain, Lucina, and Severa had gone off to find some candied apples and popcorn before the fireworks started. Silence filled their space so, when something warm brushed against Inigo, he nearly jolted. Then, the smell of cedar and smoke hit his nose.

“Lovely evening for fireworks.” Xander’s voice was smooth.

Inigo turned. Xander was at his other side. He was wearing a dark yukata with a small armoured shoulder in black and gold. A wine-red half cloak and accents fell over his shoulder and around his waist. A white, red, and blue mask was half on his face, but in the dark Inigo couldn’t make out what it was. It didn’t matter. Inigo attempted to pull away. Xander gently touched his hand.

“I’m just stopping by.” Xander said, his voice almost scolding. “Summer is not truly my time. I won’t be long.”

What was there to say to that? Inigo opened his mouth but Xander cut Inigo off with a flurry of motion. His hands moved and then suddenly the mask that was on the side of Xander’s head was on Inigo’s head. Inigo blinked and touched the mask. It was smooth and light.

“A gift.” Xander said. “Have a good evening, my dear Inigo. I’ll have you with me soon.”

Xander then tugged the mask over Inigo’s face, obscuring his vision, before pulling it back and kissing Inigo lightly. He then disappeared and left Inigo’s lips tingling and the weight of the mask on his head. Inigo reached up and adjusted the mask on his head.

“Inigo? Where did you get that?” Brady’s voice hit Inigo’s ears.

Inigo turned. So Xander had entirely blocked their interaction this time. “Xander” Inigo absentmindedly replied.

Brady’s shoulders hunched up and Cynthia’s eyes widened. Laurent gently touched their hands. “For a short time?” His voice was neutral.

“Yeah.” Inigo muttered, “Just to give me this mask.”

“Huh.” Cynthia dully blurted out. “Interesting.”

“Yeah…” Inigo let his hand fall from the mask. “Interesting.”

He purposefully edited out the kiss and the words, but as the evening continued, those words took a root in his heart and festered. Soon. It would be fall soon.

~

On the last day of summer Olivia pulled Inigo into her arms and held him tightly for a solid five minutes. Inigo didn’t pull away from Olivia and hugged her back, curling his hand, fingers biting into his palms. The ghost sensation of the numbers, the timer he had the year before floated in his mind. Inigo tightened his hand and held his mother closer, so close he could hear her soothing heartbeat.

~

It was entirely unnecessary for them to go through the actions of announcing the Sacrifice for the year. The dramatics of making Inigo go on stage again tickled in the back of his brain, but Inigo ignored it. Instead he focused on the differences. Olivia was still softly crying but it was firmer, sombre, controlled. Inigo held onto the image of his mother; this year was different. He had survived an entire year out of Xander’s grasp and he had to continue doing so.

It was also entirely unnecessary for Inigo to go to the temple, wash up, put on formal clothing, and walk into the main room to meet Xander again. Still, they forced him through the motions and Inigo went through them, numb, disconnected, and slightly irritated. When the doors shut and the mist floated up, revealing Xander, Inigo crossed his arms.

“Was all of the dramatics really necessary?”

“No.” Xander bluntly replied. “However, I’m looking into avoiding that next year. I don’t want to keep up formalities once I have you.”

Inigo bristled. “You won’t have me.”

“Won’t I?” Xander asked, tilting his head.

Inigo swallowed. This was it. Now was the time for the condition of his taking. Would Xander keep the same conditions? Inigo couldn’t rely on the same tactics. The best bet was to change the wager to something else, something Inigo could exploit. Xander would probably do the same too. There was no full moon this year and time was always an important factor in spells…

“We’ll see.” Xander added, cutting into Inigo’s thoughts. “Your time starts now. Last year the full moon was our condition but this year the condition has changed.” Xander walked over to Inigo, not bothering with the magic to teleport, and touched Inigo’s face. “I’m not giving you any wiggle room. Your friends and family have had plenty of time to adjust to the idea that you’ll be mine soon enough. Starting now and until the sun has fully risen in the sky, signalling tomorrow, if you fall asleep, you’re mine.”

Inigo blinked. Xander stared at him. “Wait.” Inigo blurted out. “That’s the condition? Stay awake? You’re joking.”

“I’m not.” Xander gave a levelled look. “Take my wager or I’ll change it to something you cannot exploit. You told me you’d escape me again. I’m curious to see if that will hold up.”

Oh. So that’s why Inigo had a chance. He narrowed his eyes. “Fine. I accept your terms.”

“Excellent. Your hand?” Xander raised his hand, offering it to Inigo.

Inigo stared before he took Xander’s hand. Xander once again pulled Inigo’s hand up to his lips, kissing the palm. Heat curled around the flesh but instead of a timer a symbol was on Inigo’s hand, the symbol of the Nohrian gods.

“Good luck, my little Inigo. Your time is ticking.”

Xander then disappeared

Inigo stared at the space in front of him before he turned and walked out of the temple. The priests and the other assistants floundered after him but Inigo walked to the change room, all but snatched his clothes up, and left. No one stopped him from walking out in ceremonial clothing. Outside no one was there but it was tradition. Inigo blew past the temple, down the streets, to his house. Entering, Inigo spotted everyone inside, their eyes wide. Inigo shut the door.

“I’m going to need to stay awake all night. I’m going to change now.”

That was all Inigo had to explain. Everyone nodded and soon the room bustled. Inigo slipped past everyone, up to his room, and changed. By the time Inigo was downstairs a rowdy game of cards had started.

“Sit down!” Owain called out. “Come, join my team!”

“What are we playing?” Inigo asked as he sat down.

“I’ll explain it as we go along!” Owain replied.

“It’s a game of his own choosing. We’ll be here for hours.” Severa dryly stated across the table.

“Hey!” Owain protested.

Inigo laughed. “I’d love to hear the explanation. Come on, let’s play.”

When they had a break, Inigo stretched and walked around the house, keeping his energy up. It was then Olivia and Henry gently tugged Inigo the side. Once again, Henry handed Inigo a small pouch, a protection gem and herbs wrapped inside. Inigo took it, clutched it in his hands, and slipped it into his pocket, ignoring the prickling in his eyes.

~

Evening trickled and games were played. Food came and went along with warm and cold drinks. Inigo kept himself going, kept playing, talking, and moving. However, as the night wore on the toil of the festival hit everyone. Though Inigo spotted everyone’s attempts to keep awake with him, soon Severa was half asleep on Lucina and Brady. Laurent was on Brady’s stomach, using it as a pillow, and Cynthia was curled against Owain who was nodding off. Oliva and Henry were half asleep on the couch. With the silence, Inigo found himself also nodding off, but kept catching himself in the act. Yawning behind his hand, Inigo passed the time by staring at the glow of the mark on his hand, the symbol that was linking him to Xander this year. Sleep kept tickling the back of his mind and Inigo started to resort to pinching himself and running his mind around in circles.

When night bled slowly away Inigo curled himself against the window and watched the sky, watched the pale pink and yellow slowly burn the dark blues and navies away. Lifting his hand and staring at the glow of the symbol on his hand, Inigo half smiled. The image blurred a little, perhaps because the symbol was fading? Morning had arrived. Inigo had won. He just had to make sure he had… later he’d celebrate with a proper breakfast… with everyone…

Inigo’s eyes closed. Sleep took him.

~

As consciousness slowly rose in Inigo he groaned and shifted. The covers under him were soft and plush. The covers over him were heavy and warm. Curling closer, Inigo leaned himself back towards the wall where his bed rested against. Someone had to have taken him up to his room. Inigo would have to thank them later. Shifting some more, sleep slowly ebbed away from Inigo, until thought strongly radiated in his mind. What time was it? How long had he slept? Inigo shifted himself back a little, only for a pair of warm arms to wrap around him, pulling him into a broad chest. The smell of smoke and cedar filled Inigo’s nose.

His eyes opened with a flash. Inigo’s heart burst in his chest and sleep had disappeared in a flash. Something warm hit his mind, something twisting and coiling and rapid and…

“You’re hyperventilating. Deep breathes.” Xander’s voice was steady. “Follow my lead.”

Xander began to deeply breathe, his chest against Inigo’s back creating a pattern for Inigo to follow. Despite himself, Inigo soon followed and along with the pattern air hit him, properly helping his entire body to function. Gasping out, Inigo wiggled a bit and Xander let him go. Sitting up with a dizzying speed, Inigo looked around.

He wasn’t in his room. The room was rich, large, and elegant. Heavy wooden doors lead to the front, a large bay window to the side. A desk was prompted up by the window, entirely wooden. Another set of doors lead to a bathroom and another to a sitting room and… Inigo’s fingers gripped the covers. They were dark red and black, an inky sea of midnight and crimson.

“You cheated.” Inigo gasped out. “It was morning. Take me back now. You can’t keep me.”

“I didn’t cheat.” Xander replied. “I won fair and square.”

“You didn’t!” Inigo curled angrily against the covers, his heart aching, his eyes stinging with tears. Why was Xander lying? Inigo was right. “You… you…”

“I win.” Xander cut Inigo’s rant off softly, gently, smacking Inigo with nothing but the cold hard facts. “You’re mine.”

All of Inigo’s words died on his lips. Inigo stared at Xander. Xander sat up and for the first time Inigo saw Xander in a softer edge. His hair was slightly messy, his eyes heavy with sleep. His clothing was loose, silky, and the skin it showed…

“Take me home. Now.” Inigo demanded. “I’m not yours to keep.”

“You are, my dear Inigo.” Xander very gently reached up and touched Inigo’s hair, smoothing it down. “You should just accept that fact but I know you won’t unless I explain. I said when the sun has fully risen in the sky, signalling tomorrow. You never clarified how high the sun had to be. Since you didn’t, I took the liberty of deciding how high the sun had to be. Daybreak doesn’t count.”

Inigo stared and a moment later wetness hit his cheeks. Heat followed and Inigo ducked his head, hating how his body reacted. He wasn’t a child…he wasn’t a child…

“Oh, Inigo.” Xander pulled him into a hug. “Cry if you want. I won’t stop you this time but really, we knew you were only buying a moment when you defied me a year ago. You’ve been mine since last year and now it’s official.”

A raw pain hit Inigo’s heart. He hissed through his tears. “Even if it was only for a moment, that year was important.”

“If you believe so, sure.” Xander’s voice was mild.

The neutrality of his statement welled more tears up. Inigo silently sobbed and only when his hiccups subsided and the tears dried did Xander tilt Inigo’s chin up, so they were looking at each other. Inigo didn’t want to think how he looked with red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. It didn’t matter. Xander still kissed each of his cheeks softly before he kissed Inigo, his kiss all consuming.

It was a kiss of victory for him.

And a kiss of loss for Inigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owain and Lucina's argument: I really love their argument and it's one that I feel is very valid.
> 
> Valentine's Day: I felt like adding in a more commercialized holiday. Plus I got to reuse the idea of a stranger trying to flirt with someone and being shut down by an outside force. (In this case it's Basilio being a good uncle).
> 
> Peaches: In Chinese myth peaches are the symbol of immortality.
> 
> Niles and Leo: Yes, they're following Owain. Yes, they cannot do anything to him because he's Naga's. Yes, Inigo thought Owain was sleeping with them. I was laughing so hard when I came up with the conversation. Big thanks to ObscureReference for helping me out with some dialogue. 
> 
> Henry: Sorry I don't write puns for Henry. I physically and mentally cannot do it. (I dislike puns with a passion.)
> 
> Uchiwa: The round fans.
> 
> Xander's yukata: Based on Hoshido Summer/Dancer Xander in FE Heroes.
> 
> Sun: Inigo won due to the moon and Xander won due to the sun. I'm so cheesy.


End file.
